I don't date men with accents
by noemieb85
Summary: Traduction du texte de peaceful village. Caroline avait une vie géniale. Elle vivait à Chicago, avait un bon travail, de supers amis, une fille exceptionnelle. Etre mère célibataire n'était pas facile mais elle y arrivait. Tout changea quand elle alla en Angleterre pour un mariage et se retrouva face à celui à cause de qui elle ne sortait pas avec des hommes qui avaient un accent.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

**Voici la version française d'une fiction écrite par **_**peaceful village.**_** Tous les personnages sont humains, mais vous verrez qu'on reconnaît bien leurs caractères !**

**Je me mets pour la première fois à la traduction, donc si vous connaissez la version originale et que vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Un IMMENSE merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur relecture, les conseils pour rendre la traduction plus fluide, et leurs encouragements !**

* * *

_- Aïe, fit une voix depuis le hall._

_Kol alla voir qui c'était et il vit une belle fille blonde portant des cartons dans l'appartement d'en face. Jackpot. Les gens qui vivaient là avant étaient un couple marié qui se battait tout le temps. Eh bien c'était le moment pour Kol de rencontrer la voisine._

_- Hey, laissez-moi vous aider avec ça, dit-il en prenant le carton des mains de la fille._

_Elle sourit._

_- Merci, dit-elle en lui passant le carton._

_Les yeux de Kol s'agrandirent. Son ventre était énorme et on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait éclater à tout moment. Elle surprit son regard et sourit._

_- Vous voulez toujours m'aider avec mes cartons ?_

_- Bien sûr, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à… bafouilla Kol._

_- La partie enceinte ? finit-elle. Ouais, plus que deux semaines à tenir. _

_- Oh, bien, c'est bien, dit Kol, en manque d'inspiration._

_La fille rit et ouvrit la porte. Kol entra dans l'appartement pratiquement vide qui faisait à peu près la même taille que le sien._

_- Posez ça n'importe où, fit-elle. Je suis Caroline._

_- Kol, lui répondit Kol. Je vis en face. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un petit ami ou un mari… _

_Les joues de Caroline rougirent._

_- Hum, non, juste moi, dit-elle en caressant son ventre._

_- Comme je le disais, je suis en face, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, proposa Kol en se frottant la nuque._

_Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec les femmes enceintes. Heureusement Caroline continua simplement de sourire._

_- Merci Kol, dit-elle._

K&C

- Kol ! s'écria Caroline quand une fois de plus Kol entra sans frapper. Je ne t'ai pas donné une clé pour que tu fasses irruption n'importe quand.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir le moindre problème avec ça quand j'entre pour tuer des araignées, remarqua Kol, et Caroline lui lança un regard furieux. Où est la plus belle ?

- Bonnie l'a emmenée prendre une glace, lui expliqua Caroline. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

- J'ai besoin d'un service, dit Kol, et Caroline grommela. Quoi ?

- La dernière fois que tu as eu besoin d'un service, tu m'as demandé de prétendre être ta petite amie collante pour faire fuir une nana qui ne voulait pas quitter ton appartement, répondit Caroline, et Kol sourit : Caroline avait très bien joué son rôle.

- En fait c'est à peu près la même chose tu vois, mon frère se marie le week-end prochain et j'ai besoin d'un rencard, l'informa Kol. Sois mon rencard ?

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, accepta Caroline et Kol changea de position. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma famille n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand je me rangerai, alors j'ai en quelque sorte menti et je leur ai raconté que ma petite amie s'appelait Caroline et qu'on s'était rencontré quand elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement à côté du mien, avoua Kol dans un souffle et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis combien de temps tu leur racontes ça ? demanda Caroline. Kol !

- Plus d'un an, dit Kol en regardant le plafond.

- Un an ! s'exclama Caroline.

- Je te promets qu'après que tu sois venue au mariage avec moi je te plaquerai, promit Kol.

- Non, si ça arrivait c'est moi qui te plaquerais, le contredit Caroline. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, tu te souviens ?

Kol sourit.

- Oui, dit-il, je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et tu as dit que tu ne sortais pas avec les hommes qui avaient un accent. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi.

- Ça a de l'importance ? demanda Caroline. Et tu n'es pas content que j'ai dit non ? On ne serait pas terrible en couple.

- Exact, tu étais simplement tellement pratique parce que tu vivais juste à côté… répondit Kol et Caroline rit.

- D'accord, j'irai et je serai ta prétendue petite amie, abandonna-t-elle. Tu m'as rendu beaucoup de services au fil des années.

- Fantastique, fit Kol. Une autre petite chose…

- Oh mon dieu, quoi encore ? demanda Caroline.

- Le mariage est chez moi en Angleterre, répondit Kol.

- En Angleterre ! s'exclama Caroline. Je ne peux pas aller en Angleterre. J'ai…

- Je sais, dit Kol, mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le demander.

- Euh, Bonnie, lui rappela Caroline. Tu sais, la fille que tu aimes vraiment mais tu n'as pas les couilles de le lui dire. Tu pourrais juste lui demander d'y aller et tous tes problèmes seraient réglés.

Kol lui lança un regard glacial et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Quels problèmes ? demanda une voix depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Tu devrais vraiment verrouiller ta porte.

- Maman ! s'écria une autre voix et une petite fille courut vers Caroline, ses boucles blondes voletant au passage.

- Salut ma puce, dit Caroline en l'attrapant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se tourna vers Bonnie.

- Kol vient de me demander d'être son rencard pour le mariage de son frère. En Angleterre.

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda Bonnie.

- Pose-moi s'il te plaît, dit l'enfant dans les bras de Caroline.

Caroline la posa à terre seulement pour qu'elle court vers Kol et insiste pour qu'il joue à l'avion avec elle. Caroline sourit alors que Bonnie regardait Kol jouer avec la petite fille. Elle l'appréciait vraiment. La raison pour laquelle ces deux-là ne voulaient rien admettre lui échappait.

- Je ne peux pas y aller, dit Caroline, je ne peux pas laisser mon bébé.

- Ella a quatre ans, Caroline, rétorqua Bonnie dans un sourire. Ecoute, je peux m'occuper d'elle. C'est juste pour quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Kol en reposant Ella au sol. Pas plus de trois jours. Juste le temps du dîner de répétition et de la cérémonie. Je veux passer le moins de temps possible avec ma famille.

- Allez Caroline, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu es partie en vacances ? demanda Bonnie.

- Je ne peux pas simplement la laisser ! protesta encore Caroline.

- Hey, trésor, fit Bonnie en se penchant pour être à la hauteur d'Ella. Ça te plairait de rester avec moi quelques jours ?

- Oh, oui ! Je peux rester avec Tante Bonnie, s'il te plaît ? supplia Ella, excitée, et Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne devrais pas être offensée que ma propre enfant soit si impatiente de se débarrasser de moi ? demanda Caroline.

Sa fille sourit, laissant apparaître ses fossettes. Caroline passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés. C'était seulement pour quelques jours.

K&C

- Sois gentille avec Tante Bonnie, d'accord ? fit Caroline à Ella deux jours plus tard.

Caroline avait fait ses bagages, pris un congé à son travail, et maintenant était venu le moment déchirant de dire au revoir à Ella.

- Je le serai, répondit Ella et Caroline dut retenir un rire.

Sa fille parlait tellement comme une grande personne parfois, un trait de caractère qui ne lui venait pas d'elle.

- Je t'aime maman.

Caroline attira Ella à elle, les petits bras de sa fille se serrant autour d'elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'était incroyable à quel point Caroline aimait cette petite fille. Elle avait eu peur d'élever un enfant toute seule, mais au moment où le docteur avait mis Ella dans ses bras elle avait su qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- Au revoir, ma puce, dit Caroline en se relevant et en prenant ses bagages.

Bonnie et Ella firent au revoir de la main alors que Caroline et Kol traversaient le terminal en direction de cette bonne vieille Angleterre.

- Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça, grommela Kol alors que Caroline et lui s'asseyaient dans l'avion. J'ai déménagé à Chicago pour m'éloigner de ma famille. J'ai littéralement traversé la moitié de la planète.

- Ta famille ne peut pas être aussi atroce, tempéra Caroline alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine.

Kol ne parlait jamais beaucoup de sa famille. Caroline n'avait même jamais vu la moindre photo. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il avait trois frères et une sœur.

- Si, elle l'est, argumenta Kol. Un frère qui est la voix de la moralité, un autre qui est le parfait fils à maman, M. Grincheux, et ma morveuse de sœur.

- Rebekah n'est pas si pénible, dit Caroline.

C'était la seule membre de sa fratrie qu'elle avait rencontrée.

- J'aime bien son petit ami.

- Bekah, ça va, même si elle sort avec cet Américain banal, approuva Kol, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Quand même, c'est tellement dur de la supporter.

- Elle ne va jamais croire que je suis ta petite amie, s'inquiéta Caroline et Kol haussa les épaules.

- J'ai assez d'infos sur cette fille, elle ne dira rien, dit-il dans un sourire.

Caroline se tortilla dans son siège.

- Quoi ?

- Ella me manque déjà, avoua Caroline. Je n'ai jamais été éloignée d'elle, même pour une nuit.

- Je sais, merci de faire ça pour moi, dit Kol.

- Tu as été un très bon ami pour moi, dit Caroline et Kol lui sourit.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et les deux amis s'endormirent.

K&C

_Kol regardait du football, un bon match de football, quand il l'entendit. Ça sonna comme quelque chose qui s'écrase par terre. Ça venait de l'appartement de Caroline. Ils étaient devenus assez bons amis ces deux dernières semaines. Caroline était une bonne cuisinière et elle lui apportait toujours des restes. Il l'aidait à sécuriser son appartement pour le bébé. Kol se leva et alla frapper à sa porte._

_- Caroline ? Est-ce que ça va chérie ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte._

_Elle s'ouvrit, révélant Caroline qui semblait être trempée._

_- Hum… Mauvais moment ?_

_- C'est rien, j'ai juste perdu les eaux, dit Caroline aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait._

_Les yeux de Kol s'agrandirent._

_- Oh putain de merde, s'exclama-t-il, et Caroline rit puis serra son ventre. Est-ce que je peux…_

_- Non, mais merci de le proposer, dit Caroline dans un sourire._

_- Ok je suis là ! dit une voix, et ils se tournèrent pour voir une jolie fille arriver._

_Kol dut se retenir de la dévisager._

_- Kol c'est mon amie Bonnie, Bonnie c'est mon voisin Kol, présenta Caroline._

_- Enchantée, dit Bonnie._

_- C'est un plaisir, chérie, répondit Kol en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant._

_Bonnie regarda Caroline._

_- Il est toujours aussi adorable, lui expliqua Caroline. Mon sac est juste là, si tu pouvais le prendre. Je vais me changer rapidement._

_- Je l'ai, dit Bonnie en prenant le sac et en attendant à la porte._

_- C'est sympa… que tu l'aides je veux dire, fit Kol à Bonnie qui sourit._

_- Je la connais depuis qu'on est enfants, l'informa Bonnie. Et merci, d'être un bon voisin._

_Les deux se sourirent._

_- Allez ça suffit, je suis sur le point d'avoir un bébé, dit Caroline en brisant la magie du moment._

_- Oh, c'est vrai, dit Bonnie dans un rire nerveux. Allons-y._

_A leur surprise Kol les suivit. Les filles s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent._

_- Quoi ? Vous croyez sincèrement que l'une de vous deux va être capable de conduire maintenant ? demanda Kol._

_- Merci, répondit Caroline._

K&C

- Arrête de te tenir aussi droit, dit Caroline alors qu'ils traversaient l'aéroport.

- Je suis juste un peu tendu, répondit Kol et Caroline prit sa main.

Il regarda leurs deux mains enlacées.

- Petite amie, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Caroline. On doit être crédibles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, ouais, dit Kol. Désolé. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Je veux dire, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Tatia elle sortait avec mon frère Nik.

- Attends, je croyais que c'était ton frère Elijah qui se mariait avec elle, s'étonna Caroline, confuse.

Elle avait été briefée à propos de sa famille pendant le vol, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Oh c'est lui, expliqua Kol. Grand drame familial. Elijah se marie avec l'ex petite amie de mon frère et apparemment ils ont commencé à se voir _avant_ que Nik et Tatia rompent.

- Waouh, je comprends pourquoi tu as dit que Nik était ton frère grincheux, dit Caroline.

- Oh il était grincheux bien avant que ça arrive, la contredit Kol. Maintenant Elijah et lui se méprisent. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas Elijah a demandé à Nik d'être son témoin.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Caroline, mais Kol acquiesça.

- Avant Elijah et Nik étaient vraiment très proches, l'informa Kol. Elijah essaye de rétablir de bonnes relations, il s'y prend juste de la mauvaise manière.

- Mais Nik n'a pas accepté, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il a dit non, supplia Caroline mais Kol sourit. Waouh.

- Ouais, ça va être intéressant, fit Kol. Heureusement tu es là pour m'empêcher de me noyer dans cette foutue histoire.

Caroline commença à rire mais fut interrompue par la voix de quelqu'un disant :

- Kol !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et virent une femme qui ressemblait un peu à Rebekah se tenir là.

- Salut, maman, dit Kol en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Caroline les regarda avec envie alors que la mère de Kol l'embrassait sur la joue. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été embrassée par sa mère.

- Voici Caroline.

- C'est un plaisir, et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Esther, dit celle-ci dans un sourire.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Caroline en lui retournant son sourire.

Sa mère semblait assez gentille. Kol lui avait raconté que son père était un vrai salaud, mais qu'il était mort quelques temps auparavant.

- Allez, tout le monde attend à la maison, enfin excepté Niklaus, dit Esther. Il doit toujours soigner son entrée.

- Comment est-ce qu'il gère tout ça ? demanda Kol, et Esther soupira.

- Tu connais ton frère, il ne s'ouvre pas à qui que ce soit, répondit Esther alors qu'ils marchaient. Jonas, prenez leurs bagages s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, madame, dit un homme à la gauche de Caroline.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là. Il lui prit son sac des mains et hocha la tête. Hein ? Kol reprit la main de Caroline alors qu'ils sortaient de l'aéroport. Une voiture semblant coûter très cher arriva et Jonas prit les clés au voiturier. Après avoir mis tous les sacs dans la voiture, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur tandis que Jonas prenait le siège du conducteur. Le siège était du mauvais côté de la voiture ! Bientôt ils commencèrent à rouler du mauvais côté de la route. Caroline savait que pour tous les autres ce n'était pas le mauvais côté, mais elle avait vécu aux Etats-Unis toute sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand ils tournèrent à un autre virage.

- Oh, ma chère, vous allez bien ? demanda Esther.

- Ça va, répondit Caroline. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la façon dont les gens conduisent ici, c'est un peu troublant.

- Eh bien si Kol vous avait amenée à la maison plus tôt ce ne serait pas aussi nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Esther en s'adressant à son fils.

Kol haussa les épaules.

- C'est ma faute, les coupa Caroline. J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de la rencontre avec les parents.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit Esther. Vous semblez être vraiment adorable.

- Merci, fit Caroline en rougissant.

- Trop bien pour mon faiseur de troubles de fils, ajouta Esther, et Caroline gloussa.

- Hey ! objecta Kol.

K&C

Après ce qui sembla être un très long trajet, le chemin les conduisit hors de la ville et dans la campagne Jonas arrêta finalement la voiture et ouvrit la grille. La grille. Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent. C'était _ça _la maison de Kol ? Ça ressemblait plutôt à un manoir, ou à une propriété. Pourquoi diable Kol vivait-il dans un appartement merdique à Chicago ? Jonas se gara et leur ouvrit la porte. Caroline se retint d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

- Par ici Caroline, dit Esther en lui faisant un signe de la main. Bienvenue chez nous.

Caroline eut la gorge serrée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci aussi à Klaroline68, Elina et Justine pour leurs reviews. (Justine, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ; je n'ose dire ce que je pense de Tatia dans cette fiction !)**

* * *

- Putain de merde, murmura Caroline tandis qu'elle entrait dans le grand hall, ou ce à quoi ça ressemblait.

Kol pouffa de rire à côté d'elle.

- Je vous ai installés dans l'ancienne chambre de Kol, leur dit Esther.

Caroline se figea. Elle avait oublié cette partie. Bien sûr Esther s'imaginait qu'ils dormaient ensemble après un an de supposée relation.

- Super, dit gaiement Caroline à Esther tout en lançant des éclairs à Kol qui haussa des épaules.

- Elijah et Tatia sont sortis se promener, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, expliqua Esther. Finn et Sage déjeunent dehors. Rebekah est à la piscine. Dommage que son ami n'ait pas pu l'accompagner.

Oui, vraiment dommage. Kol et Caroline savaient tous les deux que Rebekah n'avait pas amené Matt volontairement.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous installer, dit Esther au prétendu couple.

- Merci maman, répondit Kol, et Esther sourit encore avant de les laisser seuls. Viens, ajouta-t-il à Caroline, et ils montèrent les escaliers.

- Ta mère semble agréable, fit remarquer Caroline alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

- Elle l'est, elle s'est vraiment ouverte quand mon père est mort, répondit Kol.

- Comment est-il mort ? demanda Caroline et Kol se figea. Kol ?

- Il buvait trop, répondit Kol, l'air plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais assez parlé de ça. Ma chambre est juste ici.

Caroline s'apprêtait à commenter ça mais jugea préférable de ne rien dire.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre et en voyant tous les posters de super-héros. Tu étais un tel ringard ! Est-ce que ce sont… des bandes dessinées ?

- J'aimais les BD quand j'étais jeune, dit Kol en essayant d'agir comme si ça n'était pas un problème, mais Caroline avait toujours un large sourire. La ferme !

Caroline s'allongea sur l'immense lit et regarda le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je pensais juste à la famille, dit Caroline, et Kol alla s'allonger à côté d'elle.

- Ta mère te manque ? demanda Kol, et Caroline hocha la tête.

- Elle était tout ce que j'avais, avant Ella bien sûr, mais elle me manque toujours autant, répondit Caroline. J'aurais aimé qu'elle rencontre Ella, elle l'aurait adorée.

- Qui ne l'adorerait pas ? dit Kol. Ma princesse est la meilleure.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Caroline.

- Je suppose que je prends ma famille pour acquise, dit Kol, mais il y a plus d'un type de famille, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Bonnie, toi, Ella et moi faisons un joli petit groupe. J'adore être entouré par toutes ces jolies jeunes filles.

Caroline éclata de rire et le frappa affectueusement à la poitrine.

- Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, dit Caroline en se retournant pour lui faire face. A Bonnie, je veux dire. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Elle ne pense pas la même chose que moi des accents.

- Je sais, répondit Kol en se retournant également. Laissons juste passer le week-end, d'accord ?

- D'accord, fit Caroline, et on frappa à la porte.

- Kol, ton frère et Tatia sont rentrés de leur promenade, dit Esther.

- On arrive, maman ! lança Kol, puis il aida Caroline à se lever du lit. Prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Caroline.

Kol lui tendit la main et elle la prit.

K&C

La première chose que Caroline remarqua, c'est à quel point Tatia était éblouissante. Elle avait une peau mate sans défaut et de longs cheveux marron ondulés. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi les frères de Kol s'étaient battus pour elle.

- Bonjour, dit Elijah. Vous devez être Caroline. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous.

- Moi aussi, répondit Caroline, même si elle n'avait pas entendu grand-chose.

Tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment sur lui, c'est qu'il avait volé la petite amie de son frère et qu'il était l'aîné de la famille.

- Je suis Tatia, dit la belle femme, et Caroline dut lutter pour garder le sourire.

- Caroline, se présenta-t-elle.

- Bekah est toujours à la piscine ? demanda Kol.

- En effet, répondit Elijah.

- Alors on ferait bien d'aller la saluer, fit Kol en prenant une fois de plus la main de Caroline. On vous verra au dîner.

Caroline avait toujours aimé Rebekah. Sûrement parce qu'elles se ressemblaient tellement. Rebekah était un peu plus dure que Caroline, mais elle avait dû faire avec quatre grands frères. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté, de vive voix et par skip, au fil des années. Rebekah avait une carrière de mannequin à New York qui lui prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Caroline avança dans l'arrière-cour et vit que c'était aussi splendide que le reste de la maison, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de terrain derrière. Est-ce que c'était… des écuries ?

- Caroline ! s'exclama Rebekah en se levant de sa chaise longue et en venant vers elle.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent et Rebekah se tourna vers Kol.

- Alors, qu'as-tu promis à Caroline pour qu'elle prétende s'encanailler avec toi ?

- Très drôle, dit Kol en l'embrassant quand même. Du babysitting, quoi d'autre ?

- Vous avez parlé à quelqu'un d'Ella ? demanda Rebekah, voulant être au clair sur ce point.

- Si le sujet arrive sur la table, je ne vais pas le cacher, répondit Caroline.

Rebekah approuva. Caroline avait le sentiment qu'Esther n'était pas le genre de personne à juger sans savoir, mais ça pouvait amener un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas vraiment répondre. Du moins, pas à la première rencontre avec la famille.

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rebekah. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle était bébé. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à dire, c'était « Non ».

- Bien, en fait elle… commença Caroline, mais elle fut interrompue par la voix chantante qu'elle commençait déjà à ne pas apprécier.

- Finn et Sage sont de retour, les informa Tatia.

- On rentre, dit Rebekah avec un sourire jaune, et Tatia retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Putain, qu'est-ce que je peux détester cette femme.

- Elle est très belle, commenta Caroline, et Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, dommage que ça aille avec une personnalité de briseuse de cœurs, dit Rebekah.

- Comment Elijah l'a pris quand tu as refusé d'être son témoin ? demanda Kol.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais aucunement participer à ça, répondit Rebekah. Ils ont déjà de la chance que je vienne. Désolée de t'ennuyer avec toutes ces bêtises, Caroline.

- Ça va, Kol est resté très discret sur sa famille, lui raconta-t-elle.

- Pour une bonne raison, dit Rebekah. Cette famille est complètement cinglée. Peut-on vraiment nous reprocher d'avoir déménagé à l'autre bout de la planète et de nous être éloignés du nom de Mikaelson ?

- Le nom de Mikaelson ? s'étonna Caroline. Qu'est-ce que votre nom a à voir avec ça ?

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ? demanda Rebekah à Kol qui regardait ses pieds.

- Je voulais une vie normale, Bekah, répondit Kol.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Caroline.

- Mon père était un Lord. Notre nom est l'un des plus anciens d'Angleterre.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Caroline. Qui es-tu ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, dit Kol en s'appuyant sur son autre jambe. Je suis toujours le type qui tue des araignées pour toi.

Le téléphone de Caroline sonna, interrompant la conversation. Elle vit le nom de Bonnie sur l'écran. Caroline l'avait appelée dès qu'elle était sortie de l'avion, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter.

- Hey, Bonnie, dit Caroline en répondant, comment va-t-elle ?

- Depuis que tu me l'as demandé il y a deux heures ? demanda Bonnie. Elle va bien, elle est en train de dessiner, bien sûr.

- Ma fille est une artiste, fit Caroline. Je peux lui parler ?

- Maman ! cria Ella. Je suis en train de te faire un dessin du chiot qu'on a vu aujourd'hui !

- Elle n'abandonnera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? dit Caroline, et Bonnie rit à l'autre bout du fil. Mais je serais contente qu'elle change d'avis à propos de ce chiot.

- Oui, Ella veut désespérément un chiot depuis un moment, pas vrai ? s'amusa Bonnie.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas en reparler au cas où l'idée lui reviendrait en tête, fit Caroline.

- Les enfants ? appela Esther en sortant de la maison. Revenez à l'intérieur.

- On arrive, maman, dit Rebekah en prenant ses affaires avant d'aller à l'intérieur pour se changer.

- Je dois y aller, murmura Caroline au téléphone. Dis à Ella que je l'aime et que je lui parlerai plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? chuchota à son tour Bonnie.

- Pour rien, répondit normalement Caroline. Salut.

- Salut, dit Bonnie en raccrochant.

Caroline regarda autour d'elle et vit Esther qui attendait toujours.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je devais prendre cet appel.

- Pas de problème, fit Esther. Rentrez rencontrer Sage et Finn.

- D'accord, dit Caroline.

Kol passa un bras autour d'elle. Elle le regarda et il chuchota à son oreille :

- On doit être crédibles, n'est-ce pas ?

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais regretter ces mots ? fit-elle, et Kol se contenta d'un large sourire.

K&C

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu avais trois frères ? s'étonna Caroline auprès de Kol tandis qu'ils buvaient du thé dans le salon.

Oui, Caroline était en train de boire du thé dans le salon. Elle avait officiellement mis les pieds dans un roman de Jane Austen.

- C'est le cas, répondit Kol. Nik est toujours en retard.

- Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie Caroline ? demanda poliment Sage.

C'était une magnifique rousse mariée à Finn, le grand frère de Kol. Elle était également très enceinte et avait cette aura autour d'elle.

- Je travaille dans une agence organisatrice d'évènements, répondit Caroline.

- Oh, vous organisez beaucoup d'évènements ? l'interrogea Sage.

- Je suis encore l'assistance de l'une des organisatrices, mais j'espère qu'un jour… dit Caroline.

- Elle a organisé à peu près tous les évènements de son lycée, la coupa Kol. J'ai vu les dessins de son bal de terminale, ils étaient incroyables.

- Peut-être devriez-vous parler à Niklaus, il est doué pour ce genre de choses aussi, dit Esther. Quand il fait son apparition bien entendu.

- Je me souviens de deux ou trois fêtes d'anniversaire épiques, fit Kol, et Esther retroussa ses lèvres.

- Ces fêtes n'étaient pas épiques, elles m'ont donné des cheveux blancs prématurément, dit Esther, et Kol sourit effrontément.

- Ça a dû être dur d'élever autant d'enfants, fit remarquer Caroline, et Esther approuva.

- Ce n'était pas facile, répondit-elle. Des années et des années de dur labeur.

- Nous voulons une grande famille, dit Tatia en coupant la conversation.

Elle prit la main d'Elijah et lui sourit. Rebekah fit un bruit de haut-le-cœur. Caroline cacha son gloussement derrière sa tasse de thé.

- Qu'y a-t-il Caroline ?

- Rien, répondit-elle.

- Voulez-vous une famille ? demanda Tatia et les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent.

C'était une question _très_ personnelle, du genre qu'il n'est pas très poli de poser à quelqu'un qu'on vient de rencontrer.

- Hum… commença Caroline mais s'en suivit un blanc.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Tatia, fit Rebekah.

- Ça va, intervint Caroline en se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais d'en parler. En fait j'ai une fille.

La pièce s'emplit de silence. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Caroline qui se tortillait sur son siège. Elle aimait habituellement être le centre de l'attention, mais pas maintenant.

- Vous avez une fille ? demanda Esther en brisant le silence, et Caroline approuva.

- Elle a quatre ans, dit-elle. Ella.

- Joli nom, fit Sage.

- Ça veut dire éclat du soleil en grec, expliqua Caroline.

- Alors elle est le soleil de votre vie ? demanda Sage et Caroline se sentit très soulagée de leur réaction.

- Oui, et votre enfant le sera aussi pour vous, répondit Caroline et Sage caressa son ventre.

- C'est comme si j'étais enceinte depuis toujours, se plaignit Sage et Caroline éclata de rire.

- Je connais cette impression, dit-elle.

- Où est votre fille en ce moment ? demanda Esther.

- A la maison avec une amie, répondit Caroline. Probablement debout après son heure habituelle de coucher et mangeant trop de bonbons.

Tout le monde rit tandis que Tatia haussait les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, dit Kol dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Dit l'homme qui l'a laissée manger une barre chocolatée à 20h, deux fois, fit Caroline, et Kol haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es proche de la fille de Caroline ? demanda Esther à Kol.

- Oui, elle m'appelle Oncle Kol, dit Kol.

Heureusement personne ne posa d'autre question sur la relation entre Kol et Ella. Les Anglais étaient bien plus polis que les Américains. Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Caroline _pensait_.

- Qui est le père ? intervint Tatia.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Elle sentait tous les yeux sur elle une fois de plus et ses joues commencèrent à virer au rouge.

- Tatia, viens, fit Elijah en se levant et en escortant Tatia à l'extérieur avant que Caroline puisse répondre.

- Je suis désolée pour sa réaction, ma chère, dit Esther en prenant une gorgée de son thé. C'est le stress du mariage qui la met sur les nerfs.

- Oui, c'est ça, ajouta Rebekah sarcastiquement.

- Rebekah, ça suffit, dit sévèrement Esther. Tu devrais être plus gentille avec elle, elle va devenir ta sœur. Souviens-toi comme tu m'as suppliée pour avoir une sœur pendant des années.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, et j'ai Sage qu'on aime tous, répliqua Rebekah.

Sage ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était difficile de plaire à Rebekah.

- Je vais montrer les alentours à Caroline, dit Kol en se levant et en prenant la main de Caroline. Vous nous excusez, mère ?

- Bien sûr, amusez-vous bien mes chéris, répondit Esther.

Caroline comprit où Kol avait pris l'habitude d'appeler tout le monde « chéri ».

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille, Esther se tourna vers son fils, sa fille et sa belle-fille.

- Elle a une fille.

- Très mature de la part de Kol de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a une fille, remarqua Sage.

- Mais s'ils venaient à se marier, il deviendrait son père, est-il prêt pour ça ? pointa Finn.

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter de ça, dit Esther.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rebekah.

- Je sais reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je peux dire que Caroline et Kol tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne sont pas amoureux. Je pense que son rôle d' « Oncle Kol » ne sera jamais rien de plus. Je suis sûre qu'ils resteront ensemble un moment, mais au final ils y mettront un terme.

- Dommage, je l'aime bien, dit Sage.

- Oui, beaucoup plus que cette sa… commença Rebekah.

- Rebekah Mikaelson ! s'exclama Esther.

- Désolée mère, marmonna Rebekah.

K&C

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident et Elijah avait dû avoir une discussion avec Tatia car elle n'avait pas fait un seul autre commentaire déplacé de la soirée. Esther posa des questions sur Ella et Caroline vanta son talent artistique. C'est quand Caroline montra à Esther une photo qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Sage en tendant le téléphone à Esther pour qu'elle puisse voir Ella à son tour.

Esther regarda la photo pendant un temps un peu trop long.

- Mère ? s'inquiéta Rebekah, et Esther sembla brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

- Elle est magnifique Caroline, accorda Esther, mais elle avait encore une expression étrange sur le visage.

Caroline adorait les liens familiaux entre eux. Elle pouvait voir que oui, Finn était un peu un fils à maman, et Elijah étaient certainement moralisateur. Rebekah était entêtée, mais Caroline le savait déjà. Cette nuit-là, Caroline se surprit à regarder le plafond de la chambre de Kol. Même si elle ne subissait pas le décalage horaire, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. C'était dur de dormir sans le son de la respiration calme d'Ella. Heureusement, Kol ne ronflait pas depuis son coin par terre. Caroline avait dit qu'ils pouvaient partager le lit, mais Kol avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait pas que Bonnie apprenne qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Ça aurait été totalement innocent, mais Bonnie n'aurait quand même probablement pas apprécié.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait et se leva pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Un taxi était garé devant la porte d'entrée et un homme en sortait. Ça devait être le fameux Nik. Il faisait noir et Caroline ne pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était seulement une ombre dans la nuit. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Elle regarda alors qu'il déchargeait ses bagages et payait le chauffeur. Tout à coup il leva les yeux comme s'il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un était en train de le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là, il faisait trop noir et elle était trop en hauteur. Pourtant, il marqua une pause avant de finalement poursuivre son chemin à l'intérieur de la maison.

Caroline se sentit soudain très fatiguée et retourna à son lit. Elle entendit Kol se retourner et s'allongea de nouveau. Elle donna deux-trois coups dans son oreiller et rêva du sourire à fossettes de sa fille. Un sourire qu'elle ne tenait pas d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci aussi à Klaroline68. (Je me suis lancée un sacré défi en commençant à traduire, mais j'y ai bien pris goût !)**

* * *

Caroline se cachait dans la salle de bain et écoutait en souriant Ella lui raconter sa journée. Elle venait juste de s'endormir quand elle avait été réveillée par l'alarme lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure de parler à Ella. Foutu décalage horaire. Ecouter Ella bavarder valait bien ce sacrifice. C'était quelque chose qu'Ella et Caroline avaient en commun : elles adoraient toutes les deux parler.

- Ils ont aimé mes dessins ! dit Ella, surexcitée.

- Waouh, dit Caroline en souhaitant pouvoir être là pour la féliciter.

Bonnie avait amené Ella au musée d'art. Ella adorait dessiner à la garderie. L'un des conservateurs l'avait vu dessiner et avait dit à Bonnie que le musée proposait des cours d'art pour les jeunes enfants. L'âge minimal pour y participer était de 6 ans, mais comme Ella était tellement talentueuse ils faisaient une exception et Ella allait être la première enfant de 4 ans à intégrer le cours !

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma puce.

- Merci maman, dit Ella. Tante Bonnie veut te parler.

- Hey, est-ce que c'est pas grandiose ? fit Bonnie. Elle a seulement 4 ans et elle va y accéder !

- C'est incroyable, répondit Caroline. J'aimerais juste être là pour fêter ça avec vous.

- Le premier cours n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine, donc tu pourras l'y emmener, l'informa Bonnie. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

- Et bien la future mariée est une garce, dit Caroline. Les frères de Kol semblent sympas, et tu te souviens de Rebekah.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Bonnie. Ça fait un moment.

- Elle a fait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle était contre ce mariage, répondit Caroline. Kol a un autre frère que je n'ai pas encore rencontré, apparemment il doit toujours soigner son entrée. Je suis presque sûre qu'il est arrivé la nuit dernière, donc je vais probablement bientôt le voir.

- Bonne chance avec la future mariée venue de l'enfer, dit Bonnie après qu'elles aient parlé un moment.

- Merci, répondit Caroline, et elles raccrochèrent.

De la chance. Elle allait en avoir besoin.

K&C

- Vous semblez heureuse ce matin, commenta Esther au petit-déjeuner.

Nik n'avait pas encore fait son entrée. Apparemment il dormait encore. Kol disait que parfois il pensait que Nik était un vampire. Il restait debout la nuit et dormait durant la journée.

- Ella a été acceptée dans un programme d'art, expliqua Caroline avec de la fierté dans les yeux. Il faut avoir au minimum 6 ans pour en faire partie, mais ils étaient si impressionnés par son travail qu'elle a pu l'intégrer à 4 ans. La plus jeune à l'avoir jamais fait.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Sage en face d'elle. Avez-vous un quelconque talent artistique ?

- Absolument aucun, répondit Caroline dans un petit rire. Quand je dessine avec Ella, elle me prend souvent le crayon des mains pour me montrer comment faire.

Caroline regarda Esther qui une fois de plus avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Vous devez être très fière, dit-elle.

- Je le suis, confirma Caroline.

- Mon fils Niklaus est un peu artiste lui-même, lui raconta Esther.

- Un peu artiste ? répéta Rebekah. Oui, c'est un peu un artiste dont le travail est exposé dans des galeries à travers toute l'Europe.

- Où est-il ? demanda Finn.

- Je suis juste là, fit une voix grincheuse.

Caroline se retourna et regarda le nouvel arrivé. Il croisa son regard et un sourire moqueur commença à se former sur son beau visage. Elle sentit de la bile remonter de son estomac. Couvrant sa bouche de sa main, elle quitta en courant la salle à manger pour aller vers les toilettes les plus proches, qui heureusement n'étaient pas très éloignées. (Merci encore à Kol pour la bonne idée de la visite.) Elle souleva le couvercle des toilettes et se mit à vomir son petit-déjeuner.

**5 ans plus tôt**

_- Allez, dit Bonnie en tirant le bras de Caroline. Allons faire un tour._

_- Non, répondit Caroline. Je vais rester ici et me vautrer dans mon malheur encore un peu._

_- Ecoute, je suis désolée que Tyler ait rompu avec toi, reprit Bonnie en s'asseyant sur le lit de son amie. Mais c'était il y a trois mois. Tu dois aller de l'avant._

_- Pour le rencontrer par hasard dans le premier bar où tu me traîneras ? répondit Caroline. Non merci._

_- Elena m'a parlé d'un super pub où on doit absolument aller, elle y est déjà avec son nouvel « ami », lui expliqua Bonnie._

_- Oh oui, le Stefan dont elle n'arrête pas de parler, fit Caroline. Stefan est __**tellement **__intelligent. Stefan est __**tellement **__mignon. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, je vais vomir._

_- Waouh, dit Bonnie les yeux grands ouverts. Quelle réplique amère._

_- Evidemment que je suis amère, ronchonna Caroline. Tyler m'as jetée comme une merde. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas vouloir s'enchaîner trop tôt, et maintenant je suis censée être heureuse pour Elena ?_

_- C'est ça, dit Bonnie avant d'ajouter avec une petite moue, s'il te plaît._

_- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Bonnie Bennett, fit Caroline, mais Bonnie n'arrêta pas. Très bien ! Au diable Tyler. Je vais aller dans ce bar et je vais m'amuser !_

_- Voilà comment il faut réagir, s'exclama Bonnie, et Caroline se tira du lit._

_K&C_

_- Je te l'avais dit, fit Caroline alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder Tyler qui était à l'autre bout du pub en train de parler avec quelques-uns de ses amis._

_- On s'en fout, répliqua Bonnie. Tu as l'air fantastique, tu dois afficher ce qu'il a été assez fou pour abandonner._

_- Tu as vraiment l'air super, approuva Elena._

_- Dégagez de mon chemin ! cria une forte voix._

_Katherine, la sœur jumelle d'Elena, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux._

_- Hey Kat, dit Caroline._

_- J'ai vu l'enfoiré, fit Katherine à Caroline avec un regard compatissant. Mon conseil ? Trouve le mec le plus sexy du bar et chevauche-le comme une bête !_

_- Katherine ! s'écria Elena en montrant l'homme à côté d'elle._

_Katherine jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan._

_- Alors c'est toi le gars dont ma sœur n'arrête pas de parler, lui dit-elle en le regardant fixement. Juste pour que tu sois au courant, si tu blesses ma sœur, j'ai une arme et je te tuerais avec._

_- Je te crois, fit Stefan, imperturbable sous le regard de Katherine._

_Elle sourit d'un air suffisant._

_- Regarde-toi, petite sœur de deux minutes, dit-elle à Elena. Tu as enfin trouvé un homme avec des couilles. Allez, profitez de la soirée. Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas._

_- Ce qui veut dire tout, fit remarquer Bonnie et Katherine sourit._

_- Exact, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la foule._

_Elena regarda Stefan en s'excusant._

_- Désolée à propos d'elle, dit-elle. Katherine prend son rôle de « grande sœur de deux minutes » très au sérieux._

_- J'ai aussi un grand frère, répondit Stefan. Je comprends._

_Ils commencèrent alors à se jeter des regards énamourés._

_- Je vais prendre un verre, annonça Caroline et elle traversa le bar._

_Elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait et se retourna pour voir un extrêmement bel homme blond la dévisager sans gêne depuis l'autre côté du bar. Caroline ne put retenir l'incendie qu'elle commençait à ressentir sur les joues._

_Le charme fut rompu quand Tyler apparut soudainement devant elle, l'empêchant de voir l'inconnu canon. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la voit, mais devait-il le faire __**maintenant**__ ?_

_- Hey Care, dit Tyler._

_- Tyler, fit Caroline avec un signe de tête._

_- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Tyler._

_- Je vais bien, répondit Caroline._

_- Vraiment ? insista Tyler._

_- Oui, dit Caroline en essayant de regarder autour pour voir si l'homme mystérieux était toujours là._

_- Je sais que la rupture a été dure pour toi, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux, tu sais ? fit Tyler, mais Caroline ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. On peut toujours être amis. Je veux dire, on est venu ici de Mystic Falls ensemble et…_

_Il fut interrompu par le barman disant à Caroline :_

_- De la part de l'homme de l'autre côté du bar._

_- Merci, dit Caroline en le prenant._

_Donc il était toujours là._

_- Caroline, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda Tyler en ramenant son attention à lui. Et pourquoi un type t'offre-t-il un verre ?_

_- Tyler, tu as rompu avec moi, fit Caroline en en venant au fait. Et puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, il y a dans le bar un gars extrêmement sexy qui manifestement est intéressé. Excuse-moi._

_Caroline le contourna pour rejoindre l'homme blond. Il sourit en la voyant, deux adorables fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues. Il avait une sorte de regard dangereux, mais pas quand il souriait._

_- Salut, dit Caroline en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveuse._

_Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant._

_- Merci pour le verre._

_- Je t'en prie, amour, dit-il avec un accent sexy._

_Un accent, des fossettes : au secours !_

_- Je suis Caroline, se présenta-t-elle._

_- Appelle-moi Klaus, répondit-il._

**Le Présent**

- J'ai vu des femmes réagir à ta présence de nombreuses façons différentes, Nik, mais je ne crois pas que tu en avais déjà fait vomir auparavant, dit Finn après qu'ils aient tous vu Caroline courir vers les toilettes.

- Ça doit être quelque chose qu'elle a mangé, fit Kol en se levant. Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir.

- Alors voilà la copine de Kol, dit Nik en prenant la place désormais libre.

- Oui, et c'est une jeune fille vraiment adorable, répondit Esther. Ils semblent heureux alors quel que soit le jeu auquel tu penses jouer, n'en fais rien.

- Je ne pensais à rien, fit Nik innocemment. Je n'ai même pas eu une chance de me présenter.

- Je suis sérieuse Niklaus, dit fermement Esther. Maintenant, mange quelque chose. Tu prends cette manie d'artiste affamé trop sérieusement.

- Oui, en considérant que ta dernière peinture s'est vendue pour… quoi ? Un demi-million de livres ? dit Finn. Tu devrais penser à te nourrir plus.

- C'était 600 000 livres, en fait, corrigea Nik.

- Pourrait-on s'il vous plaît ne pas parler d'argent ? demanda Esther. Pour l'amour de Dieu. J'espère que ça va pour Caroline.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, répondit Nik en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Il croisa le regard de Tatia qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

K&C

- Caroline ? dit Kol en frappant à la porte des toilettes. Chérie ?

- Va-t'en, gémit Caroline depuis l'autre côté.

Kol l'ignora et ouvrit la porte. Il la vit assise au sol, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait plus malade.

- Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kol en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, dit-elle et Kol lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Ma mère a élevé une meute entière de fils, un peu de vomi ne va pas lui faire peur, la rassura-t-il.

- Non, c'est pas ça, rétorqua Caroline. Tu sais que je ne sors pas avec les hommes qui ont un accent ?

- Oui, dit Kol.

- Et bien, je vais enfin te raconter pourquoi, fit Caroline.

**5 ans plus tôt**

_- Qui était-ce ? demanda Klaus en désignant l'homme qui les regardait maintenant l'air furieux._

_- Mon ex petit ami, répondit Caroline._

_- Toujours accroché à toi à ce que je vois, remarqua Klaus._

_- En fait, il a rompu avec moi, dit Caroline, et les yeux de Klaus s'agrandirent. Quoi ?_

_- C'est juste que tu ne sembles pas être le genre de fille avec laquelle qui que ce soit voudrait rompre, répondit Klaus._

_- Oh ? fit Caroline en s'approchant. Et quel genre de fille je suis, oh grand sage ?_

_- Premièrement, c'est évident, tu es extrêmement belle, commença Klaus. Tu te soucies des gens. Tu es aimable. Un ange._

_- Un ange, hein ? le coupa Caroline. Je suis toujours un ange. Toujours celle qui prend soin de tout le monde et de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne fais jamais rien de mal. Alors oui, je suppose que je suis un ange, mais un ange c'est ennuyeux, et j'en ai marre de ça._

_- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, amour, reprit Klaus en souriant, et Caroline rougit. Un ange, oui, mais très fort. Tu sembles avoir une lumière autour de toi. Oui, une lumière vive qui t'enveloppe._

_- Une lumière vive ? répéta Caroline._

_- Oui, et la lumière attire les ténèbres, dit Klaus en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de son visage._

_- Es-tu sombre alors ? demanda Caroline dans un sourire._

_- Très, répondit Klaus, la voix si sérieuse que Caroline fut un peu déconcertée. Mais c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici._

_- Parce que tu es sombre ? clarifia Caroline._

_- Oui, tu es une gentille fille, mais tu es avide d'aventure et parfois… de danger, dit Klaus._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air dangereux, observa Caroline. Je veux dire, quand tu souris tu ressembles à un garçon qui vient de se faire prendre à voler des cookies dans un bocal à cookies. Et les boucles blondes ? ajouta-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Je ne vois pas de ténèbres ici._

_Klaus rit._

_- Peut-être que tu ne regardes pas assez bien, dit-il, et Caroline pencha la tête._

_- Alors tu penses qu'il faut que je regarde... plus profondément ? demanda-t-elle de manière suggestive._

_- Beaucoup plus profondément, répondit Klaus._

_Une heure et quelques verres plus tard, Klaus lui prit la main et ils hélèrent un taxi. Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais eu de coup d'un soir de toute sa vie, et elle savait que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait. Klaus ne lui demanderait pas son numéro après. C'était une nuit de passion et de sexe inespéré avec l'étranger sexy. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux avec lui, presque torturé, mais Caroline ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui promit qu'il n'était pas un tueur en série, et Caroline lui raconta qu'une de ses très bonnes amies possédait une arme et serait prête à le traquer et le tuer si quelque chose lui arrivait._

_Klaus donna de l'argent au chauffeur alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de l'appartement de Caroline. Elle avait envoyé un texto à Bonnie pour lui dire de rester avec Elena et Katherine ce soir parce qu'elle voulait l'appartement pour elle. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa, mais Caroline voulait avoir le contrôle cette fois et elle les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes pour qu'il soit contre la porte. Tyler détestait être celui qui se soumettait et devait toujours prendre le contrôle, mais c'était la nuit de Caroline. Ils allaient faire ce qu'__**elle**__ voulait faire. Les vêtements ne pouvaient pas s'enlever assez vite. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Klaus commença à…_

- Caroline ! Stop ! Trop d'informations ! s'écria Kol en se couvrant les oreilles et en les ramenant à l'instant présent.

- Désolée, dit Caroline en rougissant. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça, fit Kol, l'air traumatisé.

- Quelques semaines plus tard j'ai fait un test de grossesse, et neuf mois plus tard j'ai eu Ella, continua Caroline. Je n'ai pas essayé de retrouver le père parce que je savais que je ne le reverrai jamais.

- Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que mon _frère_ est le père d'Ella ? clarifia Kol, et Caroline ne put qu'acquiescer. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?

- C'était trop inconcevable, dit Caroline. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : vous l'appelez « Nik » mais il s'est présenté en tant que « Klaus ».

- Son nom complet est Niklaus, répondit Kol. Il aime se faire appeler Klaus, mais la famille l'appelle Nik. C'est Rebekah qui a commencé ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire Klaus quand elle était petite alors elle l'appelait Nik. Ça craint.

- Niklaus, j'aurais dû le deviner. C'est un cauchemar, fit Caroline en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, essaya de la réconforter Kol, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

- J'ai agi comme une traînée ! s'exclama Caroline. Je devais être sous l'influence de Katherine parce que je me suis jetée sur lui. Je suppose que c'était cet accent ou autre chose. C'est le _seul _homme que je ne voulais jamais revoir.

Caroline sembla réaliser quelque chose d'autre.

- Attends, Klaus était à Chicago pour te rendre visite, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il était là.

- Ouais, je suppose, fit Kol en se remémorant quand son frère était venu et était resté pour le week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Non, répondit automatiquement Caroline. Je vois le père d'Ella comme un donneur de sperme, il n'est pas censé être impliqué.

- Je comprends, mais Ella _est _sa fille, Caroline, fit sérieusement Kol.

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, dit Caroline. Je ne peux pas les affronter, lui et ce stupide sourire.

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'idée de sortir d'ici et voir mon frère jubiler à propos du fait qu'il s'est tapé ma supposée petite amie i ans, renchérit Kol et Caroline réussit à rire. Il va adorer me renvoyer ça à la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Caroline d'une petite voix que Kol ne lui avait jamais entendue auparavant.

- Je vais trouver, répondit-il, et il passa son bras autour d'elle.

Ils restèrent assis comme ça sur le sol des toilettes pendant un bon moment, en prétendant que le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. C'était juste eux deux et tout allait bien.

K&C

- Ils prennent beaucoup de temps, commenta Sage.

- Peut-être qu'elle est encore enceinte, suggéra Tatia.

- Tatia, l'avertit Elijah.

- Encore ? demanda Nik/Klaus.

- Caroline a une fille, répondit Finn.

- Kol joue au parfait père de famille avec une fille qui a un enfant ? fit Klaus, surpris.

- Ça suffit, vous tous, dit sévèrement Esther. Laissez-les tranquilles. Je suis sûre que Caroline n'est pas enceinte étant donné le nombre de cafés qu'elle a pris ce matin : une femme qui a déjà été enceinte sait que la caféine n'est pas bonne pour un bébé.

- Hmm, fit Klaus.

Alors la femme avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit des années plus tôt avait une fille. Il se demandait pourquoi ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

- Il semble qu'il y a tellement à faire encore, fit Tatia en ramenant la conversation à elle. C'est dur à croire que le mariage est dans deux jours !

- Oui, en effet, commenta Rebekah et Tatia fit un sourire hypocrite.

- J'aimerais que tu reconsidères ma proposition, dit Tatia à sa très prochaine belle-sœur. Elijah était très déçu que tu refuses de t'investir dans le mariage.

Rebekah lui lança un regard furieux.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais aller vomir moi aussi, dit-elle en se levant.

Kol revint peu de temps après dans la salle à manger, et Caroline n'était pas avec lui. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Klaus qui arborait déjà ce putain de sourire.

- Caroline va bien ? demanda Sage.

- Elle est allée se reposer, répondit Kol. Elle ne se sent pas très bien.

- Elle allait bien jusqu'à ce que Niklaus se montre, pointa Finn.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien, honnêtement, vous comprenez que vous êtes des adultes maintenant ? dit Esther en cherchant à clore cette conversation avant que d'autres questions surgissent. Maintenant, Niklaus, pourquoi ne nous raconterais-tu pas ce que tu deviens ?

Personne ne remarqua les yeux de Klaus vaciller vers Tatia un bref instant avant qu'il ne commence à parler de la nouvelle œuvre sur laquelle il travaillait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci aussi à Elo69 (j'adore le fait que ça la fasse carrément vomir !), Nina (Klaus n'a pas fini de montrer ses mauvais côtés…), et Klaroline68 (une fidèle, merci !).**

* * *

- Putain de merde, fit la voix de Katherine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouais, répondit Caroline au téléphone. Comment je vais pouvoir gérer ça ?

- Eh bien, tu peux commencer par **ne pas **lui dire, conseilla Katherine. Ella est _ton _bébé, pas le sien. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

- Kat, elle **doit **lui dire, intervint la voix d'Elena de l'autre bout de l'appel à trois. Peu importe le contexte, il est le père d'Ella. Et Kol ? Tu veux vraiment qu'il cache ça à son frère pour le reste de sa vie ?

- Ne pense pas à Kol, ça ne concerne que toi, dit Katherine. Fais ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu ne veux pas lui dire, tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Mais c'est son père, protesta encore Elena. Il a le droit de savoir qu'il a une fille.

- Ce n'est pas sa fille, argumenta Katherine, il n'a aucun droit sur elle.

- Mais… commença Elena mais Caroline la coupa.

- Vous allez arrêter ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le démon sur une épaule et l'ange sur l'autre qui me disent ce que je dois faire, et ça me rend dingue !

- Désolée, s'excusa Elena tandis que Katherine ronchonnait.

- Ça va… Je… Je sais ce que je vais faire, dit Caroline, et elle raccrocha avant que les jumelles Gilbert ne puissent poser d'autres questions.

Caroline savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait protéger sa fille. Elle devait ravaler sa fierté et découvrir quel genre de personne était Niklaus. S'il avait vraiment le côté obscure dont il lui avait parlé. Caroline lui parlerait si elle l'en pensait digne. Sinon, eh bien, comme Katherine l'avait dit, Ella était _sa _fille.

K&C

Klaus marchait dans le couloir quand il fut agrippé par la veste et poussé dans la pièce la plus proche. Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres de Tatia le parcouraient. _Alors c'est comme ça que ça allait se passer. _Klaus la laissa l'embrasser un moment avant de la repousser.

- Tu te souviens que tu es ici pour épouser mon frère, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Tatia, semblant enfin se sentir un peu coupable. Je veux l'annuler, mais je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'est pas que tu _ne peux pas_, c'est que tu _ne le fais pas_, corrigea Klaus. Si tu veux annuler le mariage c'est ton droit, mais si tu te maries, mets-toi dans la tête qu'entre nous c'est fini.

- Quoi ? demanda Tatia. Tu veux tout arrêter ?

Comme Klaus ne répondait pas, elle changea de sujet.

- Alors, que penses-tu de la copine de Kol ? Une petite fille modèle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a pratiquement une auréole autour de la tête. Mais c'est des conneries. Cette fille est une allumeuse.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Klaus.

Il savait que Caroline était loin d'être une allumeuse. Elle avait plus de classe que beaucoup de filles qu'il connaissait. Y compris celle qui se tenait devant lui.

- La douce Caroline a un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tatia, et Klaus acquiesça. Apparemment elle ne sait pas qui est le père.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Klaus.

- Je lui ai demandé qui était le père et ses joues sont devenues aussi rouges qu'un coquelicot, expliqua Tatia.

- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? fit sévèrement Klaus.

Tatia battit des paupières.

- Je voulais juste voir ses parfaites plumes ébouriffées, lui dit-elle. Autre chose. Cette fille est une traînée.

- Non, c'est faux, murmura Klaus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Tatia.

- J'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, répondit Klaus.

Et il quitta la pièce en laissant une Tatia confuse derrière lui. Klaus savait parfaitement qui était le père du bébé de Caroline. C'était son ex petit ami. Caroline avait probablement simplement été déconcertée par la question de cette garce de Tatia.

K&C

Après sa discussion avec les jumelles, Caroline alla se promener dans les jardins. Le dîner de répétition était ce soir donc personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle. Kol était en train d'aider à organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon, ce qui le tenait occupé aussi. Caroline alla vers un banc sous un arbre et s'y assit. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit le souffle de la brise dans ses cheveux. C'était vraiment un lieu magnifique.

- Bonjour Caroline, dit une voix derrière elle.

- Klaus, fit-elle sans se retourner.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ta maison, répondit Caroline, et il prit place à côté d'elle. Désolée à propos de… l'incident tout à l'heure. J'ai juste été surprise.

- Je parie que tu pensais ne jamais me revoir, dit Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Kol m'a dit qu'il avait un frère appelé Nik, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'avérerait être le Klaus que j'ai rencontré il y a cinq ans, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, les surnoms, ennuyantes petites choses, difficile de dire qui est qui, fit Klaus. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je parle à Kol de notre rencontre si lointaine.

- Il est au courant, dit Caroline, et Klaus la regarda, l'air surpris.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est resté si longtemps dans les toilettes, je lui ai tout raconté, répondit Caroline. Kol et moi n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

- Comme c'est mignon, fit Klaus d'une voix moqueuse, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il _savait _qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant que tu lui renvoies à la figure que tu avais couché avec moi une fois, l'informa-t-elle.

- Deux fois, en fait, corrigea-t-il.

- C'est vrai, admit Caroline en rougissant. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas cette personne. Je ne saute pas sur le premier inconnu qui passe.

- Je sais, amour, dit Klaus. Tu voulais juste t'amuser un peu, et on s'est amusé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, répondit Caroline en se levant. Je suis ici avec Kol pour le mariage de son frère et après ça je vais rentrer à Chicago. Je propose qu'on fasse comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, fit Klaus.

- Ça l'est, confirma Caroline en gardant son menton levé. Je te verrai plus tard Klaus.

- J'y veillerai, fit Klaus avec un large sourire.

Caroline leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Klaus la regarda partir. Une fille vraiment adorable. Aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait pensé à elle une ou deux fois au cours des années, pour dire la vérité. Il l'aimait bien, mais elle méritait un petit ami et pas une relation irrégulière, ce qui était tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui donner. Klaus se souvenait aussi s'être dit que ce garçon était fou d'avoir rompu avec elle. Il espérait seulement que cet ex avait fait les choses bien avec l'enfant et n'avait pas laissé Caroline se débrouiller seule.

K&C

Esther alla dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Elle récupéra son téléphone dans son tiroir et regarda la photo qu'elle s'était envoyée. Ses enfants pensaient tous qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser un téléphone alors que si. C'était une photo d'Ella prise depuis le téléphone de Caroline. Esther aurait reconnu ces fossettes n'importe où. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais cette enfant était sa petite-fille. La ressemblance n'était pas si frappante, voilà pourquoi Kol n'avait probablement jamais rien remarqué. Esther savait ce qu'il en était.

La petite était une artiste. Esther se demanda quels autres traits de caractère elle avait hérité de son père. Etait-elle aussi sérieuse qu'il l'était ? Etait-elle aussi impatiente ? Avait-elle le même tempérament obstiné ? Etait-elle aussi calme ? Niklaus n'était pas né calme. En fait il adorait parler quand il était petit. C'est seulement en grandissant qu'il avait commencé à se replier sur lui-même.

La fierté avait été la faiblesse de Mikael, et c'est la fierté qui avait sauvé son fils au final. La première fois que Mikael avait battu Niklaus, elle avait juré que ce serait la dernière. Esther avait dit que s'il touchait son fils encore une fois elle irait parler à la presse et provoquerait le plus gros scandale que la famille Mikaelson ait jamais connu. Mikael ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que Niklaus n'était pas son fils. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Mikael ne lèverait plus la main sur Niklaus, si Esther tenait le garçon à l'écart. L'ignorait. Ça l'avait tellement blessée, mais c'était le seul moyen. Esther savait que Niklaus avait toujours une cicatrice de la boucle de ceinture de Mikael, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait plus de cicatrices. A la mort de Mikael, Esther avait essayé de se rapprocher de Niklaus, mais c'était trop tard. Il lui avait déjà fermé son cœur. Ça la blessait plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, qu'elle aime son fils de tout son cœur mais que lui ne l'aime plus.

Ella. Un si joli prénom.

Si Caroline n'en parlait pas à Niklaus, Esther le ferait.

Elle avait tourné le dos à son fils des années auparavant, elle ne recommencerait pas.

K&C

- C'est une mauvaise blague, murmura Rebekah alors qu'ils regardaient Tatia et Elijah debout face à face revoyant ce qu'ils devraient faire le grand jour.

- Rebekah, l'avertit Caroline.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Kol, est-ce que tu soutiens sincèrement ce mariage ?

- Je suis là pour les gâteaux et l'alcool, répondit-il de l'autre côté de Caroline. Mon unique rôle est de marcher en ligne droite jusqu'à l'autel et de rester éveillé.

- Tu feras un excellent marié, dit Caroline, et Kol eut un large sourire.

- Bien, préparons le reste du mariage, fit le prêtre et Kol se leva.

- Mon témoin n'est pas là, lui dit Tatia. Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait faire.

- Caroline peut la remplacer, proposa Rebekah avant qu'on le lui demande à elle.

- Merveilleux, fit le prêtre et Caroline voulut frapper Rebekah pour sa proposition.

Caroline était juste censée faire partie du décor et elle se retrouvait à jouer le témoin. Elle se retrouva rapidement bras dessus bras dessous avec Klaus et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel.

- As-tu déjà été témoin ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais j'ai été demoiselle d'honneur, répondit Caroline avant de demander : Es-tu jaloux ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ton frère qui se marie avec ton ex petite amie, répondit Caroline, et Klaus la regarda. Kol m'a raconté.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me marier, mon ange, expliqua Klaus. Elijah sera un bien meilleur époux que je ne pourrais jamais l'être.

- C'est bien que tu aies accepté d'être son témoin, j'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non, fit Caroline et Klaus détourna la tête pour ne pas la regarder.

Il ne prononça pas un autre mot du reste de la répétition. Il avait honte, ce qui était un sentiment étrange pour lui. Cette honte vira bientôt à la colère. Pourquoi laissait-il cette fille lui faire cet effet-là ? Parce qu'il se l'était tapée des années plus tôt et qu'il voulait vraiment recommencer ? Est-ce que c'était parce que Caroline était avec son frère ? Juste une autre fille qui l'avait laissé pour son frère ?

Ce n'était rien de tout ça. Klaus savait que ce qu'il faisait avec Tatia était mal, mais il avait toujours été un enfoiré.

K&C

- C'est la belle vie, dit Caroline en prenant un bain de soleil après la gênante répétition du mariage.

- Oh que oui, approuva Rebekah.

Elles étaient toutes les deux au bord de la piscine dans le but d'avoir un bronzage naturel pour le mariage. Heureusement Tatia était partie en ville pour les dernières retouches de sa robe et ne pourrait donc pas gâcher le moment.

- Oh je voudrais tant avoir encore mon ventre plat, gémit Sage en regardant les deux blondes en bikinis.

- Tu le récupéreras bientôt, promit Caroline.

- Bonjour les filles, dit Klaus en arrivant dans le secteur de la piscine.

Il avait une serviette sur les épaules ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un maillot de bain.

- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous compte se baigner ?

- C'est un bain de soleil, Nik, lui expliqua Rebekah.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes vont à la piscine, mais en fait ne se baignent jamais, fit Klaus en posant sa serviette sur la terrasse et en commençant à enlever son tee-shirt.

Caroline était contente de porter ses lunettes de soleil car ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de Klaus torse nu. Il était aussi appétissant que dans sa mémoire. _Oh mon dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps._

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que m'a coûté ce maillot de bain ? demanda Rebekah à son frère. Je ne vais pas le ruiner en le mouillant.

Klaus répondit quelque chose mais Caroline n'écoutait pas. Elle le regarda quand il sauta dans la piscine et observa ses muscles fléchir dans son dos et ses bras tandis qu'il faisait des longueurs. Elle devait le regarder trop fixement car peu de temps après Rebekah se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de dévisager mon frère comme ça si tu veux que tout le monde continue de croire que tu es la petite amie de Kol.

Caroline baissa les yeux.

- Je n'étais pas… Je veux dire… bégaya Caroline, mais Rebekah se contenta de mettre ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et de lui adresser un regard entendu. Oh la ferme.

Elles avaient besoin de changer de sujet.

- Comment va Matt ?

- Oui, comment va le roturier ? renchérit Klaus en sortant de la piscine.

Oh mon dieu. Il avait l'air encore plus sexy mouillé, si c'était possible.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas un roturier, ronchonna Rebekah, et deuxièmement, il va bien.

- Il n'y a que notre Rebekah pour tomber amoureuse d'un serveur, dit Klaus en s'essuyant les cheveux avec sa serviette.

- Laisse-le tranquille, menaça Rebekah en se levant. Il a bien plus de classe que tu n'en auras jamais.

- Pas besoin d'être dramatique, petite sœur, fit Klaus, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ses mots. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais épouser ce type.

Rebekah ne dit rien.

- Rebekah ?

- En fait, je vais le faire, annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je voulais attendre après le mariage mais je suppose que le secret est éventé maintenant. Je vais me marier avec Matt et si tu n'arrêtes pas de le traiter de roturier tu ne seras pas invité à mon mariage !

Rebekah partit en tapant du pied et Sage se leva et se dandina pour la rattraper.

- Ça n'était pas très sympa, dit Caroline et Klaus haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, je suis un crétin, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Au moins, tu l'admets, fit Caroline, et Klaus s'assit dans la chaise à côté d'elle. Tu la prends pour acquise, tu sais.

- Profiter de leurs sœurs, c'est ce que font tous les grands frères, reprit-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une fille.

Le rythme cardiaque de Caroline s'accéléra, mais elle parvint à rester calme.

- En effet, dit-elle. Ella.

- Joli nom. Tu partages la garde avec ton ex ?

- Pardon ? demanda Caroline, confuse.

Etait-il en train de parler de Tyler ?

- Je disais, est-ce que tu as une sorte d'arrangement avec le père de la petite ? reprit Klaus, et Caroline ouvrit la bouche mais heureusement Kol arriva avant qu'elle ait eu à répondre quoi que ce soit.

- On doit aller se changer pour le dîner de répétition, leur dit-il. Le spectacle va commencer.

Caroline se leva et Kol passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Vraiment ? demanda Caroline et Kol haussa les épaules.

- On doit être crédibles, chérie, répondit-il.

K&C

Le dîner de répétition se passa sans incident. Caroline rencontra les parents de Tatia et elle comprit d'où venait la plaisante personnalité de Tatia. De nulle part. Le reste de la fête n'était pas mieux. Les mariages étaient censés être des moments joyeux, mais personne ne semblait vraiment heureux. Tatia avait toujours ce sourire hypocrite, et Rebekah semblait constamment avoir des éclairs dans les yeux. Elijah paraissait fatigué et Klaus, et bien, son visage était vide de toute émotion. C'était probablement plus suspect qu'autre chose. Kol en était à son troisième verre de champagne et Esther n'arrêtait pas de regarder Caroline. Au moins la nourriture était bonne.

Un peu plus tard, Caroline se dirigeait vers les toilettes, ou le « petit coin » comme ils l'appelaient ici, quand elle entendit un bruit venir d'un peu plus loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit Klaus et Tatia s'embrasser passionnément. Caroline retint sa respiration. Elle les observa tandis qu'ils se poussaient l'un l'autre dans la pièce la plus proche. Caroline entendit un autre bruit et un gémissement. Elle partit en colère dans l'autre direction.

Eh bien, Caroline avait ce qu'elle voulait. Apparemment elle avait découvert quel genre d'homme était exactement Niklaus Mikaelson.

Le genre qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas à proximité de s_a_ fille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Pour info, je traduis du mieux que je peux toutes vos reviews en anglais pour les envoyer à **_**peaceful village **_**(du français vers l'anglais, c'est vraiment plus difficile…), donc si vous voulez lui faire passer un message, n'hésitez pas !**

**Merci à Elo69 (Je t'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps à traduire ta review, mais je l'ai adorée ! Elijah pourrait te surprendre…) Joul (Quels compliments ! Moi aussi, j'adore le style de cette histoire… Logique, sinon je ne l'aurais pas traduite…), et Klaroline68 (Très touchée que tu trouves la traduction super !).**

* * *

Klaus repoussa Tatia alors qu'elle atteignait la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Arrête, dit-il, et Tatia le regarda, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-il. Tu t'apprêtes à épouser mon frère.

- Exactement, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle on devrait faire ça une dernière fois puisque tu insistes pour tout arrêter une fois que je serai mariée, fit Tatia en se penchant de nouveau, mais Klaus l'évita.

- Non, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Reste loin de moi Tatia.

- C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tatia, de la colère dans les yeux. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont tu la regardes ?

- Qui ? fit Klaus, même s'il savait très bien de qui elle parlait.

- Caroline, répondit Tatia en prononçant son nom comme si c'était du poison. Ecoute-moi Niklaus, ce petit ange blond n'arrivera jamais à suivre la cadence avec toi.

- En réalité, elle peut, la contredit Klaus. En fait, je dois admettre que de toutes les femmes que je me suis tapées elle était de loin la meilleure.

- Tu as couché avec elle ? fit Tatia, étonnée. Quand ?

- Il y a cinq ans, bien avant qu'elle commence à sortir avec Kol, lui raconta Klaus. Et si tu partages cette information avec qui que ce soit, j'irais parler à Elijah de notre petite liaison.

- Tu le perdras pour toujours si tu fais ça, pointa Tatia.

- J'ai perdu mon frère il y a bien longtemps, lança Klaus avant de quitter la pièce tout seul.

- 5 ans, hein ? se dit Tatia.

La petite fille de Caroline n'en avait pas 4 ?

La petite fille avec des boucles blondes et d'adorables fossettes ?

La petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Caroline, mais aussi à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son joli visage.

K&C

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, Bonnie ? dit Caroline au téléphone. Je ne peux pas en parler à Kol. Je ne peux pas lui faire garder plus de secrets.

Elle était cachée dans la chambre de Kol à essayer de savoir quoi faire.

- Alors ne lui en parle pas, répondit Bonnie. Laisse juste Kol passer le week-end sans drame supplémentaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en supporter beaucoup plus.

- Tu as raison, fit Caroline. Et à propos de Klaus ?

- Ce qu'il fait est mal, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour lui cacher la vérité ? demanda Bonnie.

- Eh bien, manifestement il ne se préoccupe pas des sentiments de son frère, répondit Caroline. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur lui ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Klaus était sorti avec Tatia en premier ? demanda Bonnie.

- Oui, répondit Caroline.

- Alors il est probablement juste un peu perdu, dit Bonnie. Et ça semble être surtout la faute de Tatia. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas le juger trop sévèrement.

- Et s'il s'en fichait, tout simplement ? argumenta Caroline. S'il s'en fiche de coucher avec la fiancée de son frère, est-ce qu'il se préoccupera un tant soit peu d'Ella ?

- Caroline, tu ne penses pas sincèrement ça, dit Bonnie.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il la blesse.

- Elle ou toi ? fit Bonnie, et Caroline ne sut que répondre.

K&C

Le mariage était magnifique. Tatia ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fées. Tout était parfait. Les fleurs, l'église, la robe, tout. Caroline elle-même n'aurait pas pu mieux l'organiser. De l'extérieur ça ressemblait à un mariage de rêve avec un couple de rêve, mais Caroline savait ce qu'il en était. Rebekah était assise à côté d'elle, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son air renfrogné. Kol était très beau dans son costume. Pauvre garçon qui ne savait toujours pas nouer une cravate, mais Caroline, qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de fausse petite amie, l'avait aidé. Klaus était diablement sexy aussi, mais Caroline n'allait pas se laisser embarquer sur ce terrain-là.

Elle vit Tatia essayer de capturer le regard de Klaus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autel, mais Klaus refusait de la regarder. Hein. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Les mariés prononcèrent leurs vœux et Caroline regarda encore Rebekah. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie. C'est là que le déclic se fit dans la tête de Caroline. Rebekah savait. Elle était au courant pour la liaison. C'est pour ça qu'elle était à ce point opposée au mariage. Elle essayait de le faire comprendre à Elijah. Rebekah était très loyale alors elle gardait le secret de son frère, mais elle essayait quand même de trouver des moyens subtils pour pousser Elijah à arrêter ça. Caroline prit sa main et Rebekah la regarda. Caroline lui fit un petit sourire.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit le prêtre, et tout le monde applaudit à la vue de conte de fées quand Elijah et Tatia partagèrent leur premier baiser en tant que mari et femme.

- Dieu merci il y a un contrat de mariage, murmura Rebekah à Caroline alors qu'elles applaudissaient.

Les invités s'éloignèrent de l'autel. Caroline croisa le regard de Klaus, mais il tourna rapidement la tête.

Quoi ?

K&C

Une autre chose que Caroline remarqua à propos du clan Mikaelson, c'est qu'ils aimaient tous boire. A peine la réception avait-elle commencé qu'ils avaient tous un verre dans leur main. Ils semblaient être le genre de famille qui prétend que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Kol à ce moment-là était en train d'essayer de persuader Caroline de boire aussi.

- Allez, profite un peu, dit-il, et Caroline regarda le martini, débattant encore sur le boire ou pas. Je sais que d'habitude tu ne sors pas à cause d'Ella, mais laisse-toi aller chérie.

- Je ne devrais pas, fit Caroline, mais elle se surprit à prendre le verre et à en boire une gorgée.

D'abord ça la brûla, sa gorge n'étant pas habituée au goût, mais c'était merveilleux. Kol vit son regard et sourit.

- Tu as besoin de sortir plus souvent, mon amie, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre.

- Je ne peux pas sortir alors que j'ai une fille de quatre ans, lui rappela Caroline.

- Si elle avait un père tu pourrais, répliqua Kol, et Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu allais me laisser décider quoi faire, dit-elle.

- C'est le cas, lui assura-t-il. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses.

- J'y ai réfléchi, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir Klaus n'a rien du père idéal, répondit Caroline. Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça.

- De tous mes frères et sœur je suppose que Nik est le dernier que j'aurais imaginé en papa, reconnut Kol. Je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décides, mais Nik pourrait te surprendre.

Oh il la surprenait, c'est vrai. Caroline avait été totalement surprise quand elle avait vu la langue de Klaus dévorer la gorge de la fiancée de son frère, mais là encore, elle garda ce fait pour elle.

- Caroline ! l'appela Rebekah en interrompant ses pensées. Viens danser.

Caroline sourit et autorisa Rebekah à l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Les deux filles dansèrent et Kol ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Klaus regardait Caroline danser avec Kol et Rebekah. Il regardait tandis que Kol la faisait tournoyer avec sa main sur sa taille. Elle était éblouissante. La robe rose qu'elle portait était très avantageuse, mais elle aurait probablement été mieux en bleu. Ça aurait mis ses yeux en valeur.

- Niklaus ? l'appela Esther, et Klaus se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Mère, fit-il avec un signe de tête formel.

- Ça signifie beaucoup pour ton frère que tu aies fait ça pour lui, dit-elle. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile.

- Ce n'était rien, répondit Klaus en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Je suis beau en costume et Elijah a écrit mon discours de témoin pour moi.

Il en avait vraiment marre que tout le monde pense qu'il était quelqu'un de bien parce qu'il avait accepté d'être le témoin, mais ça n'était qu'une façade. S'ils savaient la vérité ils seraient écœurés.

- C'est vrai que tu es très beau, reprit Esther, mais ta cravate est un peu de travers.

Elle s'approcha et Klaus se raidit. Elle remit sa cravate et passa sa main sur ses épaules.

- Voilà.

- Merci, fit doucement Klaus, et Esther sourit.

- De rien, répondit-elle.

K&C

Evidemment elle attrapa le bouquet. Caroline n'essayait même pas mais les fleurs semblèrent simplement voler jusque dans ses bras. Elle avait rejoint le groupe de filles uniquement parce que Rebekah l'avait traînée. Quand elle l'eut attrapé, tout le monde regarda Kol qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te maries pas avec Kol, dit Rebekah alors que les hommes se réunissaient sur la piste pour voir qui attraperait le porte-jarretelles. Ça aurait été bien de t'avoir pour sœur.

- Kol est le meilleur ami qui soit, mais on ne ferait pas un bon couple, expliqua Caroline. Et il ressent la même chose.

- Cette histoire d'accent, c'est ça ? fit Rebekah, et Caroline la regarda. Kol m'en a parlé. Je ne devrais pas me sentir offensée ?

Caroline devait changer de sujet. Si Rebekah découvrait la vérité à propos d'Ella, c'était impossible qu'elle soit capable de garder _ça _secret.

- Ton frère ne semble même pas heureux de s'être marié à la méchante sorcière, dit Caroline, et elles regardèrent toutes les deux le visage d'Elijah.

Il ne faisait pas pitié, mais il n'avait pas dans les yeux la lueur qu'ont ceux qui se marient avec l'être aimé.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit Rebekah. Nous ne sommes pas une famille très ouverte. Si quelque chose va mal, on a l'habitude de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour ça que j'aime tellement Matt. Il est si ouvert. On peut parler pendant des heures. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec lui.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on veut tous, quelqu'un avec qui on n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, dit Caroline, et Rebekah acquiesça.

On entendit des acclamations, signe que quelqu'un avait attrapé le porte-jarretelles.

- Eh bien, regarde qui est ton partenaire de danse ? dit Rebekah avec un sourire moqueur, et Caroline eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la table.

Klaus.

K&C

Ils dansèrent en silence un moment. La musique était un vieil air jazzy que Caroline connaissait depuis son enfance. C'était le genre de musique que son père avait l'habitude d'écouter. La piste se remplit rapidement d'autres couples pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Caroline avait tellement de choses à dire à Klaus mais pour une sombre raison tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire fut :

- J'adore cette chanson.

- Moi aussi. Les années 20, de loin ma période préférée, dit Klaus alors qu'ils dansaient. Le jazz, le champagne, l'insouciance. Les gens dansaient jusqu'à s'écrouler.

- J'aime vraiment les vêtements, continua Caroline. Les robes des flappers étaient incroyables.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit.

- Tu sembles en colère contre moi, commenta Klaus.

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit rapidement Caroline.

- Ta voix dit le contraire, la contra Klaus.

- En quoi c'est important ? demanda Caroline. C'est toi qui ne veux même pas me regarder.

Klaus arrêta de danser et attrapa doucement le menton de Caroline avec sa main et la fit le regarder. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre un moment, oubliant tout le monde autour d'eux. _C'était le moment. _Caroline pouvait facilement demander à Klaus de l'accompagner dehors et lui parler d'Ella. Au lieu de ça, elle ne dit rien. La chanson se termina et Klaus s'éloigna, laissant Caroline seule sur la piste de danse. Kol la rejoignit et ils commencèrent à danser.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kol.

- Je me suis dégonflée. Tu avais raison, il mérite de savoir, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, lui expliqua Caroline. C'était le moment et il est passé. On part demain matin.

- Il y aura plein d'autres moments, la rassura Kol. Il _est _mon frère. Je peux simplement lui demander de me rendre visite et tu pourras lui dire à ce moment-là.

- Oui, comme ça je serais plus préparée, dit Caroline en se sentant soulagée. Je pourrais établir un plan.

- Tu aimes vraiment planifier les choses, fit Kol avec un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda Caroline.

- Maintenant, on se contente de danser, répondit Kol, et Caroline rit et posa sa tête sur son épaule, en pensant à combien elle était chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme lui.

K&C

Klaus retournait dans sa chambre après ce mariage bidon quand il entendit Caroline parler à quelqu'un dans les toilettes.

- Oh ça a l'air sympa, entendit-il Caroline dire. Je suis contente que tu t'amuses avec Tante Bonnie, mais je serai à la maison demain. Je t'aime, ma puce.

Elle devait être en train de parler à sa fille.

- Je te verrai bientôt. Au revoir !

Klaus se cacha dans le couloir quand la porte s'ouvrit et Caroline sortit. Elle portait encore la robe qu'elle avait pour le mariage, mais sa coiffure était défaite et elle avait l'air épuisée. Caroline ne pouvait pas avoir à peine 26 ans, cinq ans de moins que lui, elle se déplaçait avec la grâce de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé. Quand ils avaient dansé, elle semblait presque triste. Le son d'une porte qui se ferme tira Klaus de ses pensées. C'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le plus tôt demain arriverait, le plus tôt il pourrait se tirer d'ici.

K&C

Kol et Caroline étaient partis tôt ce matin donc Klaus ne leur avait pas dit au revoir. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu le faire. Il détestait voir son frère et Caroline ensemble. Il était sur le point de partir à son tour pour prendre son avion pour Londres. Klaus marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre quand quelqu'un lui attrapa la main et le poussa dans les toilettes. Il se retourna et vit Tatia le regarder.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en route pour ta lune de miel ? demanda Klaus d'une voix ennuyée.

- On part dans quelques minutes, mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire quelque chose, répondit Tatia.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, fit Klaus, et il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Tatia lui barra le passage.

- Ce n'est pas à propos de nous, c'est à propos de Caroline, dit Tatia, et ça le fit s'arrêter.

- Quoi avec elle ? demanda Klaus.

- Je me souviens que tu m'as raconté qu'i ans Caroline et toi avez passé la nuit ensemble, mais je n'avais pas fait le lien, dit Tatia.

- Viens-en au fait, fit Klaus, voulant se tirer d'ici, mais curieux de ce que Tatia allait lui dire à propos de Caroline.

- La fille de Caroline, elle a 4 ans Nik, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- 4 ? répéta Klaus.

- J'ai vu une photo, elle a ton sourire, ajouta Tatia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? fit Klaus d'un ton dur.

- Ella est ta fille, répondit Tatia.

Klaus la regarda, muet de stupéfaction. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle continua :

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre avec un autre secret. Surtout pas un de ce genre.

- Non, tu mens. Caroline me l'aurait dit si j'avais une… une fille, balbutia Klaus. D'ailleurs, Kol aurait dit quelque chose. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait. C'est mon frère.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant, répondit Tatia en faisant un pas vers lui. Si tu ne me crois pas, alors tu peux demander à ta mère. Elle aussi a vu la photo.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit, tandis que l'idée qu'il avait peut-être une fille faisait son chemin.

- Pourquoi ? fit Klaus. Pourquoi elle ne me l'aurait pas dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tatia en prenant sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Comment… comment a-t-elle pu me cacher ça ? dit Klaus en se parlant à lui-même plus qu'à Tatia.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Tatia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit. Elle a eu l'occasion rêvée, et pourtant elle a gardé le silence.

Tatia pouvait voir la mâchoire de Klaus se tendre et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Exactement la réaction qu'elle espérait.

- Comment a-t-elle _**osé **_me cacher ça ?

La voix de Klaus était maintenant emplie de colère tandis qu'il sortait en trombe des toilettes. Tatia sourit largement. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et se réappliqua du gloss. Elle avait une lune de miel qui l'attendait, mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber Niklaus si facilement. Tatia allait creuser un fossé entre eux avant que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver.

K&C

- Oh tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Caroline en recouvrant le visage d'Ella de bisous tandis que celle-ci avait un fou rire.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi maman, dit Ella, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser ses joues une nouvelle fois.

- Comment s'est-elle comportée ? demanda Caroline à Bonnie.

- Un ange, répondit Bonnie.

Caroline reporta son regard sur Ella et ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était si étrange de se dire que seulement quelques heures plus tôt elle était en train de danser avec le père d'Ella.

- Maman ? fit Ella, et Caroline reprit ses esprits.

- Raconte-moi ton week-end avec Tante Bonnie, dit Caroline en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en asseyant Ella sur ses genoux.

- Alors… commença Ella, et elle se mit à décrire les trois derniers jours à Caroline.

Cette petite fille adorait parler.

Plus Caroline regardait Ella, plus elle voyait de similitudes avec Klaus. Ella ressemblait assez à Caroline, mais Caroline voyait Klaus en elle aussi. La même expression sérieuse, le même tempérament obstiné.

Le même sourire.

Plus tard ce soir-là Caroline alla à son ordinateur et tapa Niklaus Mikaelson dans son moteur de recherche. Elle fut surprise du nombre d'articles proposés. Apparemment il était vraiment important sur la scène artistique en Europe. Ses tableaux se vendaient des centaines de milliers de dollars. Il y avait quelques articles avec des interviews, mais pas beaucoup. On lui demandait seulement d'où lui venaient son inspiration et sa technique. Quand on arrivait à sa vie privée, il restait muet, mais il y avait des photos de lui avec de nombreuses femmes.

Elle regarda l'horloge. C'était encore la journée en Angleterre. Elle se demanda ce que tout le monde faisait.

K&C

- Niklaus, qu'y a-t-il ? fit Esther quand il entra en trombe dans son bureau.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu savais ? demanda Klaus.

- J'avais des soupçons, répondit Esther sans chercher à feindre l'ignorance.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il, les poings serrés.

- Je voulais que Caroline le fasse, dit Esther en se levant. Je suis désolée qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Elle était probablement trop choquée pour penser clairement.

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? lança Klaus entre ses dents serrées. Elle savait que j'étais le père d'Ella et elle ne m'a rien dit ! Caroline avait trois putains de jours pour m'en parler, mais elle ne l'a pas fait !

- N'élève pas la voix contre moi, fit Esther, et Klaus croisa les bras, en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit, mais quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras je te soutiendrai.

- Vraiment ? dit Klaus.

Esther n'avait jamais été un grand soutien pour lui au fil des années.

- Oui, répondit Esther. Fais ce que tu dois. Je serai à tes côtés.

Klaus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

K&C

- On y est, dit Caroline en tenant la main d'Ella tandis qu'elles se tenaient devant le musée d'art.

C'était le premier jour de cours d'Ella. Les choses s'étaient finalement calmées depuis qu'elle était rentrée et c'était maintenant le point culminant de la semaine, emmener Ella à son premier cours d'art. Caroline sentait qu'Ella était nerveuse. Elle se cramponnait fermement à la main de Caroline.

- Je reviens dans une heure et tu pourras tout me raconter, dit Caroline, et elle embrassa Ella.

Ella la salua une dernière fois avant que le professeur n'attire l'attention de tout le monde parce que le cours allait commencer.

Quand Caroline rentra à la maison, elle s'affala sur le canapé. C'était rare qu'elle ait du temps pour elle toute seule. Elle alluma son ordinateur et lut quelques-uns de ses emails. Caroline reprenait le travail lundi donc elle avait du retard à rattraper. Environ une demi-heure plus tard on frappa à la porte. C'était surprenant. Bonnie et Kol étaient tous les deux au travail et Ella était encore à son cours d'art. Caroline reposa son ordinateur et alla ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Klaus se tenir sur le seuil.

- Klaus, dit Caroline, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis là pour voir ma fille, répondit-il, et Caroline sentit son monde s'effondrer avec ces 7 mots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Elo69 (Effectivement, Klaus est « légèrement » remonté contre Caroline. Il **_**va **_**faire quelque chose de stupide, mais c'est justement ça qui est bien !) et Klaroline68 (Moi, c'est ce chapitre que je trouve vraiment excellent, mon préféré jusque là…).**

* * *

- Je suis là pour voir ma fille, dit Klaus.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Caroline.

- Tu crois que je suis idiot, amour ? répondit Klaus. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas le découvrir ?

- Je… Je… bredouilla Caroline, pas sûre de savoir quoi dire.

Klaus la dépassa et entra dans l'appartement.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas là ? fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Non, parvint à dire Caroline.

- C'est probablement mieux qu'on parle avant, dit Klaus. Comme je le disais, je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec elle, et je vais aussi commencer à mettre sur pied des fonds.

- Des fonds ? demanda Caroline, perdue.

- Des fonds de placement, clarifia Klaus.

- Des fonds de placement ? répéta Caroline.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, et en tant que ma fille, Ella a droit à une partie, dit Klaus d'une voix très formelle et directe. Je rassemblerai des papiers à te faire signer puisque je suppose que le nom du père d'Ella a été laissé blanc sur le certificat de naissance ? Même si je pense qu'un test de paternité devra être fait, bien sûr, en tant que précaution nécessaire. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Attends une seconde… dit Caroline en levant les mains. Tu ne peux pas venir ici et…

- Je ne veux pas que ça tourne au vinaigre, la coupa Klaus.

- Tourne au vinaigre ? répéta Caroline.

- Je n'aimerais pas devoir porter ça au tribunal, mais je le ferai si tu la tiens éloignée de moi, dit Klaus, le visage vide de toute émotion.

- Tu me poursuivrais en justice pour avoir un droit de visite ? fit Caroline, perplexe.

- Si on ne peut pas trouver un arrangement par nous-mêmes, alors oui, tu ne me laisseras pas le choix, répondit Klaus. Je vais te laisser du temps pour te décider, mais comprends-moi bien Caroline, je veux voir ma fille, et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant. On reste en contact. Passe une bonne journée.

Klaus partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Caroline debout au milieu de son salon, la bouche ouverte.

QUOI ?

K&C

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Stefan ? demanda Caroline.

Après l'apparition soudaine de Klaus et sa demande de faire partie de la vie d'Ella, Caroline avait appelé son ami avocat Stefan à l'aide. Elle était passée chercher Ella à son cours d'art sur le chemin et maintenant Ella était en train de jouer avec Elena dans le salon pendant que Stefan et Caroline faisaient le point dans son bureau.

- Il a des droits en tant que père, répondit Stefan, à la grande insatisfaction de Caroline. S'il va jusqu'au tribunal, un test de paternité sera obligatoire. Je sais que tu dis la vérité, mais dans des cas comme ça, tout doit être fait selon les règles.

- D'accord, dit Caroline en digérant tout ça.

- J'imagine que ce que tu veux le plus c'est éviter le tribunal, alors est-ce que ça serait si terrible qu'il passe du temps avec Ella ? tenta Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand il en aura marre et partira ? demanda Caroline. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui brise le cœur. Ella est tellement aimante, et si Klaus débarque dans sa vie elle va l'aimer instantanément. Je le sais. Elle voit le bien en tout le monde. Donc quand un jour il partira subitement, Ella sera effondrée. Il est du genre à prendre les filles et à les jeter, Stefan.

- Une enfant, ça n'est pas la même chose qu'une femme Caroline, la raisonna Stefan. Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé.

- C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée, dit Caroline.

- Réfléchis Caroline, commença Stefan. Quelqu'un qui songerait à la prendre et à la jeter n'essayerait pas autant de voir sa fille.

K&C

- Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici pour intenter un procès à une pauvre fille pour des droits de visite à un enfant, dit Damon Salvatore à l'homme en face de lui.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la poursuivre en justice, répondit Klaus à son ami. Je veux seulement lui faire peur pour qu'elle me laisse entrer dans la vie d'Ella.

- Oui parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de faire ça, menacer la mère de ton enfant, fit sarcastiquement Damon.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire d'autre ? demanda Klaus.

- Que dirais-tu d'être gentil avec elle ? Amical ? Poli ? Et ne pas la menacer de la poursuivre en justice, répondit Damon en listant d'autres façons de faire.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait, et ça a toujours marché, argumenta Klaus.

- Oui, quand il s'agit d'obtenir un meilleur prix pour un tableau, ou pour une galerie qui prend trop de frais, pas pour une affaire de garde, dit Damon. Les affaires de garde sont délicates. Tu dois prouver que tu ferais un parent convenable, et ça c'est pas un bon début.

- Je veux juste la connaître, c'est tout, fit Klaus, et Damon soupira.

- D'accord, j'effrayerai cette fille, abandonna-t-il. Mais je te suggère d'essayer une autre approche.

- Merci mon pote, dit Klaus en se levant.

- Ta sœur sort toujours avec ce serveur ? demanda Damon.

- Ils vont se marier apparemment, répondit Klaus. T'as loupé ta chance.

- Ça fait six ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, fit Damon. On a eu quelques bons moments, pas vrai ?

- Oui, à boire à travers toute l'Europe et à avoir failli être virés d'Oxford, dit Klaus, et Damon sourit.

- C'était l'bon vieux temps, renchérit-il. Bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Klaus quitta le cabinet d'avocats de son vieil ami de fac et commença à marcher vers son hôtel. Amical ? Gentil ? Deux notions qui n'avaient jamais été utilisées pour le décrire. Klaus n'avait jamais vraiment rien reçu dans la vie. Pas quand ça comptait. S'il voulait quelque chose, il devait se débrouiller pour l'obtenir. Il ne savait pas comment faire d'une autre façon.

K&C

- Les affaires de garde, agaçantes petites choses, dit Damon à son frère tandis qu'il regardait son nouveau dossier.

Stefan avait travaillé chez lui aujourd'hui, mais était venu au bureau pour faire le point.

- Tu m'en diras tant, fit Stefan en se massant les tempes. J'en ai une nouvelle où le père demande un droit de visite alors qu'il ne savait rien de l'enfant il y a quelques jours.

Damon leva les yeux du dossier qu'il ressassait.

- Quel est le nom du type ? demanda-t-il.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, répondit Stefan. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui, apparemment il est très important dans le monde de l'art en Europe. Une de ses toiles s'est vendue pour plus d'un demi-million de dollars.

- Le monde est petit, dit Damon. C'est le nom du client qui m'a demandé de le représenter pour une affaire de garde concernant un enfant dont il vient de découvrir l'existence il y a quelques jours.

- C'est toi qui va poursuivre Caroline en justice ! fit Stefan.

- C'est l'enfant de Caroline ? Ella ? dit Damon, surpris, et Stefan acquiesça. Le monde est de plus en plus petit.

- Ouais, grogna Stefan.

Cette affaire déjà compliquée venait de se compliquer davantage.

- Au risque d'ajouter plus de rides à ton front, tu devrais savoir que Nik ne compte pas intenter un procès, il veut faire peur à la fille, Caroline, pour qu'elle le laisse voir son enfant, l'informa Damon.

- Lui faire peur ? s'étonna Stefan. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- C'est juste comme ça que fonctionne Nik, lui expliqua Damon. Il est du genre artiste torturé, et il peut être un peu impitoyable. Si tu veux mon avis, je ne sais pas pourquoi il essaye autant de voir Ella. Nik n'est pas du genre à avoir un grand instinct paternel.

- Attends, est-ce que c'est Nik l'ami que tu as rencontré à Oxford ? demanda Stefan. Celui avec lequel tu buvais et faisais la fête pendant toutes tes années fac ?

- C'est lui, répondit Damon.

- Et Caroline est la meilleure amie de ma femme, éclaircit Stefan.

- Ouais, fit Damon avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Merde, dit Stefan. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

- C'est parti, frangin, dit Damon en sortant une bouteille d'un tiroir de son bureau.

K&C

Klaus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et vit Kol sur le seuil.

- Vraiment ? fit Kol en entrant dans la chambre. Tu comptes _sérieusement_ poursuivre Caroline en justice ?

- Si elle ne me laisse pas voir ma fille je n'aurais pas le choix, dit Klaus en fermant la porte derrière lui. Et est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être à moi d'être agacé par toi pour ne pas m'avoir dit que l'enfant de ta petite amie était aussi le mien ? Je suis ton frère. Qu'est-il arrivé à « Pour toujours et à jamais », hmm ?

- Premièrement, Caroline n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit Kol. J'ai juste dit ça pour faire plaisir à mère et pour faire comme si je me rangeais. Mais c'est quand même ma meilleure amie, et c'est elle qui flippe parce que le papa de son bébé veut la poursuivre en justice. En ce moment-même, elle est en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon en marmonnant des idioties. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai entendu « putain d'Anglais » plus d'une fois. Deuxièmement, oui tu es mon frère, un frère merdique par moments, mais quand même mon frère. Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ce secret, et je viens seulement de le découvrir moi aussi.

- Donc ce n'est pas ta petite amie ? demanda Klaus, et Kol ronchonna.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ? fit-il. Non, elle ne l'est pas, mais c'est ma meilleure amie et je ne vais pas te laisser foutre sa vie en l'air.

Kol souffla. _Depuis quand était-il la voix de la raison ?_

- Tu es quelqu'un d'irréfléchi, comme moi, c'est un trait de famille. Alors je veux que tu y penses. Ce n'est pas un bateau flambant neuf ou une voiture que tu veux obtenir et que tu pourras revendre quand tu n'en voudras plus. C'est une enfant. Une enfant, d'ailleurs, dont tu ignores tout.

- Ella Elizabeth Forbes, quatre ans, un talent artistique prometteur, quelque chose qu'elle a hérité de moi. Son premier mot a été « non » et elle pesait 3,4 kg à la naissance, dit Klaus en commençant sa liste. Elle a récemment commencé un cours d'art pour jeunes étudiants talentueux et est la plus jeune à avoir jamais été acceptée.

Kol le regarda la bouche ouverte.

- Mère m'a mis au courant.

- Tu as réellement eu avec mère une conversation assez longue pour apprendre tout ça ? demanda Kol, choqué. Comment as-tu su le poids d'Ella à la naissance ?

- J'ai demandé un service pour voir son dossier médical, répondit Klaus. On partage aussi le même groupe sanguin.

- Frangin, tu t'y prends vraiment n'importe comment, fit Kol, et Klaus fronça les sourcils.

- Et comment je suis censé m'y prendre ? demanda Klaus, qui en avait vraiment marre que tout le monde lui dise ça.

- Eh bien, arrête de menacer Caroline de la poursuivre en justice pour un droit de visite, et peut-être, ayez une réelle conversation, conseilla Kol. Je peux arranger ça si tu promets d'être civilisé.

- Je suis toujours civilisé, fit Klaus, et Kol leva les yeux au ciel.

K&C

Ella n'avait bien sûr pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Sa mère agissait bizarrement. Elle avait aussi appelé Oncle Kol dès qu'elles étaient rentrées de chez Oncle Stefan et Tante Elena. Sa maman avait demandé à Ella d'aller dans sa chambre et de jouer. Ils voulaient manifestement avoir une conversation de grandes personnes et ne voulaient pas qu'Ella écoute.

Ella avait quand même entendu un mot, _père_.

Elle se demandait qui était son père. Dans ses rêves, Ella imaginait que c'était un prince de conte de fée ou un super-héros. Dans ses rêves il la prendrait dans ses bras et la ferait tournoyer et lui dirait combien elle lui avait manqué. Il lui demanderait pardon de ne pas avoir été là depuis si longtemps, mais ne la quitterait plus jamais. Le père d'Ella la serrerait dans ses bras et ne voudrait plus jamais la lâcher. Ella aimait sa mère plus que tout, mais elle espérait avoir un père. Elle espérait qu'il se montrerait à la porte et lui dirait combien il était heureux de la voir et à quel point elle était mignonne.

Peut-être qu'il était enfin venu à la maison.

K&C

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre autrement ! s'irrita Klaus au téléphone.

Il parlait à Rebekah qui n'était qu'une personne de plus à lui dire que les avocats et les menaces n'étaient pas ce qu'il devrait utiliser dans cette situation.

- D'ailleurs je suis toujours furieux qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit que j'avais conçu un enfant.

- Je sais que tu es encore en colère, je le suis aussi qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, dit calmement Rebekah. Mais on doit passer au-dessus de ça parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de nous Nik.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Klaus.

- L'important n'est pas ce qu'on ressent ou à quel point on est en colère, la seule chose qui compte est cette petite fille, répondit Rebekah. Caroline et toi devez faire passer Ella avant ce que vous ressentez par rapport à ça. Ou ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

Klaus était surpris par le discours raisonnable de sa sœur, mais soudain il comprit.

- Tu as parlé de ça à Elijah, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

- Eh bien, étant donné que tu ne lui en parleras pas, je devais bien le faire, répondit Rebekah. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait appelé 3 fois et que tu avais refusé ses appels.

- J'avais beaucoup à faire, je n'avais pas le temps pour une conversation à cœur ouvert avec mon grand frère, dit Klaus, ou plutôt grogna-t-il.

- Mais pourtant tu as pris le temps de parler à _mère_ ? pointa Rebekah. Elijah et toi devez passer au-delà de cette querelle que vous avez. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui as couché avec Tatia, même quand ils se sont fiancés.

- Eh bien c'est fini maintenant qu'ils sont mariés, fit Klaus. J'ai plus important à faire.

- Tatia ne va pas être heureuse d'apprendre ça, dit Rebekah. Tu sais à quel point elle aime l'attention que tu lui donnes.

- Je me contrefous de ce que Tatia aime ou n'aime pas, claqua Klaus. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour un dîner.

Klaus raccrocha avant que Rebekah puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigeait vers le bar et s'apprêtait à se servir un verre quand il s'arrêta. C'était probablement mieux de ne pas commencer la soirée comme ça. Ça pouvait attendre. Il valait sûrement mieux être sobre pour le dîner où il devait retrouver Caroline. Klaus alla plutôt à sa valise pour trouver une tenue appropriée pour le dîner de ce soir. Tandis qu'il s'habillait, il vit dans le miroir son reflet et la vilaine cicatrice dans son dos. Celle que son _père_ lui avait donnée. Beaucoup de gens lui demandaient pourquoi il faisait ça. La vérité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ella grandisse comme lui. S'il s'avérait qu'Ella était effectivement sa fille, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente mise de côté ou pas désirée. Klaus enfila rapidement sa chemise, et la cicatrice fut couverte une fois de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Elo69 (C'est rassurant de savoir que Klaus agit avec de bonnes intentions et qu'il ne veut pas faire souffrir Ella, n'est-ce pas ?! Quant à « parler calmement », réponse dans ce chapitre.) et Klaroline68 (Il va falloir être patiente, le dîner se déroule sur deux chapitres. Mais bon, celui-ci donne l'ambiance générale…).**

* * *

_- Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? l'appela Bonnie._

_Caroline était assise sur le bord de la baignoire à se ronger les ongles. Elle se retint de jeter un autre coup d'œil au chrono sur son téléphone._

_- Hum… un truc ! cria Caroline en retour._

_- Dépêche-toi j'ai un rencard avec Jamie, dit Bonnie, et le chrono sur le téléphone de Caroline sonna._

_On y était. Elle prit une grande inspiration et retourna le test de grossesse._

_Pas d'erreur possible._

_Positif._

_Elle allait avoir un bébé._

_Merde._

_Fait chier._

_Stupide accent._

_Elle ne sortirait plus jamais avec un homme qui avait un accent._

_**Présent**_

- Ok, je suis là, dit Katherine en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte avec une housse de vêtement à la main. Et j'ai apporté un cadeau.

- Oh, merci, fit Caroline en lui prenant la housse des mains.

Au grand dam de Caroline, elle s'était retrouvée extrêmement stressée à propos de ce qu'elle allait porter pour le dîner avec Klaus, mais heureusement elle avait une amie comme Kat avec des relations. Kat la regardait étrangement.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu te fais belle pour lui ? demanda Katherine, et Caroline blêmit.

- Je ne me fais certainement pas belle pour _lui_, répondit-elle.

- Bien sûr, fit Katherine en ne la croyant pas une seule seconde. Alors pourquoi as-tu dis que tu voulais être aussi sexy que la princesse Grace de Monaco ?

Caroline fusilla du regard son amie mais Katherine se contenta de sourire.

- D'accord, dit Caroline. Je me fais peut-être belle, mais il se comporte comme un crétin et je veux lui envoyer à la figure que, s'il n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on peut plaisanter, moi non plus.

- T'as raison ma fille, lança fièrement Katherine.

- Et j'ai apporté les chaussures, dit Elena, apparaissant dans les parages en portant une boîte.

- Parfait, fit Caroline, et elle ferma la porte.

K&C

- C'est une véritable catastrophe, dit Kol à Bonnie dans l'appartement d'en face.

Ella venait de s'endormir dans son lit sans se douter de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Ils sont tous les deux tellement têtes brûlées, maniaques du contrôle, ils s'affrontent… Ça va donner une explosion nucléaire.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave, fit Bonnie en essayant de le faire se sentir mieux.

- Crois-moi, chérie, ça l'est, répondit Kol en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre. Et ce qui est le pire, c'est que je suis celui qui est censé être calme au milieu de tout ça. Depuis quand je suis la voix de la raison ? Je suis le frère irréfléchi qui s'attire toujours des problèmes. Je ne suis pas celui qui est raisonnable. J'aurais juste dû te demander de venir avec moi au mariage, et pas à Caroline.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Bonnie, et Kol se figea.

- Hum... C'est tout un ensemble. J'avais prétendu que Caroline était ma petite amie pour ne pas avoir ma mère sur le dos, dit Kol. Je… euh… ne voulais pas que tu aies à mentir et à faire semblant qu'on était ensemble.

- Mais tu as fait mentir Caroline ? fit Bonnie, et Kol se passa la main dans la nuque.

- Elle l'avait déjà fait donc j'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas un gros problème, répondit Kol en essayant de se débarrasser de tout ça.

- J'aurais dit oui, tu sais, dit Bonnie en regardant ses mains et pas lui. Si tu m'avais demandé d'y aller j'aurais dit oui.

- Vraiment ? fit Kol, et Bonnie acquiesça.

Un sourire idiot commença à se former sur son visage.

- Tu m'aimes bien, pas vrai ? demanda Kol d'une voix malicieuse.

- Quoi ? fit Bonnie.

- Tu m'aimes_ vraiment _bien, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il, et Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, répondit-elle, mais ses joues virèrent au rouge.

Kol continua de sourire largement.

- La ferme.

- Hey Bonnie ? lança Kol.

- Quoi ? grommela-t-elle.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir ? demanda-t-il, et le froncement de sourcils de Bonnie se transforma en sourire.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

- D'accord, répéta Kol.

K&C

- Ok, rappelle-toi que tu es Miss Mystic Falls, tu ne te laisses pas emmerder par qui que ce soit, dit Katherine tandis que Caroline s'apprêtait à partir. Sois forte et ferme.

- Sois gentille quand même. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, ajouta Elena. Montre-lui que tu ne te soucies pas de son attitude et que tu adoptes une ligne modérée.

Katherine regarda sa sœur et battit des paupières. Cette fille était beaucoup trop gentille.

- J'ai compris, fit Caroline. Etre ferme et ne pas tenir compte de ses conneries, mais essayer de communiquer et adopter une ligne modérée. Je vais être la meilleure personne.

- Parfait, dit Katherine. Mais es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

- Klaus n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner, et je lui fais confiance pour ça, répondit Caroline.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était entourée par des gens avec des auréoles autour de la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Katherine.

- D'accord, mais rappelle-toi que j'ai vraiment deux contacts dans mon téléphone qui pourraient le tuer pour toi, juste au cas où, dit Katherine.

- Merci Kat, mais je ne pense pas que tuer Klaus soit le meilleur moyen de gérer ça, répondit Caroline, mais Katherine haussa simplement les épaules.

- Au moins tu as cette option, fit-elle.

- Allez, ça suffit comme ça, dit Elena en se tenant devant sa sœur jumelle. Bonne chance pour ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu peux le faire.

- Je peux le faire, répéta Caroline, et après un dernier signe de la main elle partit.

- Tu as vraiment deux contacts dans ton téléphone qui seraient prêts à tuer pour toi ? demanda Elena à Katherine après le départ de Caroline.

- Ouais, répondit-elle. Ils sont également très doués pour faire passer ça pour un accident.

K&C

Klaus s'assit à la table en attendant Caroline. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le prit. Le nom d'_Elijah_ apparut sur l'écran. C'était le deuxième appel aujourd'hui. Pour être sincère, Klaus voulait vraiment lui parler. Elijah avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pendant son enfance, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Trop de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Certaines étaient de sa faute, d'autres de la faute d'Elijah, mais on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ça ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Klaus était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Caroline arriver à sa table. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe bleue. Ce n'était pas trop provoquant, mais ça vous donnait envie de chercher ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Il se leva et lui tira sa chaise.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont on doit discuter, fit Klaus en allant droit au but.

- Peux-tu attendre la fin du dîner pour me servir tes documents sur la paternité ? demanda Caroline. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée.

- J'ai un laboratoire en attente pour faire le test, dit Klaus sans tenir compte de son commentaire. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un prélèvement de l'intérieur de la joue d'Ella.

- D'accord, répondit Caroline. Je peux m'en occuper demain.

- Bien, fit Klaus, et Caroline eut envie de le frapper.

- Tu as l'habitude que tout soit fait comme tu l'entends, de toute évidence, dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Tu sembles être le genre de gars qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut des gens d'un claquement de doigt, mais ça ne va pas marcher avec moi. Ella est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie. Elle est tout mon univers. Je ne vais pas te laisser perturber sa vie.

- Je ne veux pas perturber sa vie, amour, je veux juste en faire partie, répondit Klaus, et contre son bon sens Caroline sentit ses barrières commencer à se fissurer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. De nombreuses personnes m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas l'instinct paternel, alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Est-ce que c'est de la fierté ? De la culpabilité ? De l'obligation ? Est-ce que tu te sens responsable ? Je t'assure qu'on s'en sort très bien sans aucune aide.

- Je n'ai pas connu mon père, et je ne veux pas qu'Ella vive sa vie sans connaître le sien, l'informa Klaus.

- Attends, tu n'as pas connu ton père ? Je croyais que Mikael était ton père, dit Caroline, perdue.

- Non, je suis le résultat d'une liaison que ma mère a eu. Je n'ai jamais su qui était mon véritable père. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est mort et que Mikael en est probablement responsable, répondit Klaus, le visage dénué d'expression.

Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne le sois pas, je ne suis pas le père idéal, mais il n'empêche que je _suis_ un père, répondit Klaus. Je me sens responsable de mon enfant, et je veux également faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Ella est entourée de gens qui l'aiment, que représente une personne de plus ?

Caroline eut encore envie de le frapper Pas parce que c'était un imbécile, mais parce qu'il donnait les réponses parfaites à toutes ses questions. Qu'il aille se faire voir !

K&C

- Bon sang, fit Elijah en regardant son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tatia, et Elijah rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Niklaus ne répond pas, dit-il. J'espérais réussir à le joindre avant son dîner avec Caroline.

Cela attira l'attention de Tatia.

- Un dîner ? fit-elle, essayant de paraître aussi indifférente que possible. Je pensais qu'il était trop contrarié pour lui parler et qu'il ferait tout passer par son avocat.

- Kol l'a persuadé du contraire, expliqua Elijah en faisant face à sa femme. Les choses ne tournent pas comme tu l'espérais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

- Je sais pourquoi tu as parlé d'Ella à Niklaus, tu voulais qu'il soit en colère contre Caroline et par conséquent éliminer la concurrence, répondit calmement Elijah. Quel que soit le jeu auquel tu essayes de jouer, cette fois, il semblerait que tu sois en train de perdre.

Tatia le fusilla du regard mais Elijah se contenta de sourire. Il quitta la pièce, la laissant alors qu'elle s'emportait. Elle saisit son téléphone et le lança à travers la pièce. Il heurta le mur et vola en éclats.

K&C

- Dis-m'en plus sur toi, fit Klaus une fois qu'ils eurent passé commande.

Ils avaient un peu plus parlé d'Ella et du test de paternité, mais ils pensaient que c'était mieux d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre étant donné qu'ils pourraient être amenés à élever un enfant ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Caroline.

- Tes espoirs, tes rêves, tout ce que tu attends de la vie, répondit Klaus, et Caroline rit.

- Ça peut prendre un moment, dit-elle.

- Commençons simplement par ton travail, proposa Klaus en prenant une gorgée du vin qu'ils avaient commandé.

- Je travaille dans une agence organisatrice d'évènements, dit Caroline.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Klaus, intéressé. Est-ce que tu organises beaucoup d'évènements ?

- Je suis encore l'assistance de l'une des organisatrices, mais j'espère qu'un jour… expliqua Caroline. Une grande partie du travail consiste à connaître les bonnes personnes, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir et d'essayer de rencontrer ces personnes. Comme je l'ai dit, Ella passe en premier. Mais j'ai une vie décente et ma patronne est sympa.

- Pour moi, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est qu'on te laisse ta chance, dit Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Il me faut juste une opportunité de montrer ce dont je suis capable, ajouta-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son vin. Ta mère a mentionné que tu aimais les choses de ce genre. Organiser des soirées et des trucs de ce genre.

- J'ai effectivement toujours adoré les bonnes fêtes, fit Klaus avec un demi-sourire. A l'université d'Oxford, leur organisation semblait toujours retomber sur moi. Damon, un de mes vieux amis, était le plus souvent hébété par l'alcool et n'était pas d'une grande aide. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre par quel miracle il a réussi à obtenir son diplôme. C'est un bon avocat maintenant. Ça peut s'avérer pratique de connaître quelqu'un comme lui.

Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent sous le choc. Ça ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Attends, ton avocat est Damon _Salvatore_ ? fit-elle en faisant presque tomber sa fourchette.

Stefan avait mentionné que son frère était allé à Oxford, et c'est là qu'il avait dû rencontrer Klaus.

- Oui, tu as entendu parler de lui ? demanda Klaus.

- Mon avocat est _Stefan Salvatore_, répondit Caroline, et Klaus leva ses sourcils.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, surpris. Le monde est petit.

- Ça aurait presque valu le coup de les voir s'affronter, dit Caroline. On appelle Stefan _L'Eventreur_, tu sais, à cause de son aptitude à éventrer le dossier de l'opposition.

- Damon est assez impitoyable lui aussi, répondit Klaus.

- Je sais, on m'a collé un rencard avec lui une fois, lui raconta Caroline.

Klaus faillit s'étrangler avec son repas, mais Caroline ne remarqua rien et continua :

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Ella a eu mal au ventre et j'ai dû partir au milieu du dîner pour la rejoindre.

- Dommage, marmonna Klaus.

- Tu disais ? demanda Caroline.

- Rien, amour, dis-m'en plus sur ton travail, répondit Klaus. C'est quelle agence ?

K&C

Quand le serveur s'arrêta à leur table avec la carte des desserts, Caroline sut qu'ils ne pourraient reporter le sujet plus longtemps. Le serveur était à peine hors de portée d'oreille quand elle mit les bras sur la table et se pencha plus près.

- Voilà ce que je te propose, fit-elle en passant aux choses sérieuses.

Ça suffisait, les petites discussions et les problèmes légaux. C'était maintenant le moment d'aborder le principal problème : le présenter à Ella.

- Je ne peux pas directement te présenter à Ella comme son père.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Klaus en n'aimant pas ça du tout.

- Je ne veux pas la bouleverser, Ella a seulement 4 ans, tu te souviens ? expliqua Caroline, et elle continua. Ella connaît Kol. Elle l'aime et elle lui fait confiance. Alors je vais d'abord te présenter à elle comme étant le frère de Kol.

- Attends… commença Klaus, mais Caroline le coupa.

- Je vais d'abord te présenter comme le frère de Kol parce que si tu décides que tu ne peux pas gérer ça, Ella n'aura pas le cœur brisé quand tu partiras. C'est le marché.

Klaus resta silencieux un moment à y réfléchir.

- D'accord, dit-il, de toute évidence mécontent, mais conscient que c'était le meilleur moyen de gérer ça.

A sa grande surprise Caroline commença à rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Ella a le même regard quand quelque chose ne se passe pas comme elle veut, dit Caroline en souriant encore.

- Vraiment ? fit Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Le même regard dur et le même tempérament obstiné, lui raconta-t-elle. Il y a eu des moments, quand Ella grandissait, où je pensais « Qui est cette enfant ? ». Parfois, elle pouvait être si sérieuse et passionnée. Ça prend tout son sens maintenant.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Klaus.

- Oui, elle tient ça de toi, et le côté artistique, bien sûr, répondit Caroline.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Caroline vit un vrai sourire, sincère, sur le visage de Klaus. Pas une grimace, pas un sourire moqueur, mais un véritable sourire. Il avait un très beau sourire.

- Alors… hum… ça fait un moment qu'Ella et moi ne sommes pas allées au zoo. Je pensais l'y emmener ce week-end. Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux.

- Oui, répondit Klaus sans hésiter. J'adorerais.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable un moment, digérant tous les deux tout ça, quand quelqu'un arriva à leur table et dit « Caroline ? ». Caroline leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tyler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Elo69 (Caroline n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus par qui que ce soit, c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore ! Quant à Tyler, on démarre ce chapitre avec lui, mais dans un flashback pour commencer…) et Klaroline68 (Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews !).**

**Sinon, j'ai un problème… Pour l'instant, cette fiction compte 12 chapitres. **

**Si je continue à publier toutes les semaines, il faudra ensuite attendre longtemps que le suivant sorte en anglais, et surtout que j'ai le temps de le traduire (comptez plusieurs semaines…).**

**Autre solution : espacer les dates de publication (une semaine sur deux pour l'instant, par exemple).**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ferai en fonction des préférences qu'on me communiquera, mais de toute façon, vendredi prochain, je n'aurai probablement pas accès à internet…**

* * *

_Il y eut un coup bruyant frappé contre la porte. Caroline regarda l'horloge. Il était seulement 7h. Qui diable pouvait bien frapper à leur porte si tôt ?_

_- Fais que ça s'arrête ! cria Bonnie de sa chambre, et Caroline pouvait visualiser son amie se mettre la tête dans son oreiller._

_- C'est probablement Katherine, c'est la seule à être assez folle pour être debout à cette heure, dit Caroline en se levant._

_Elle se frotta les yeux et marcha vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Tyler face à elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée où elle avait rencontré Klaus._

_- Tyler, fit Caroline en clignant des yeux pour se réveiller, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Est-ce qu'au moins tu songeais à me le dire ? demanda Tyler en entrant dans l'appartement._

_- Te dire quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle._

_Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour gérer ça._

_- Hum… le fait que tu es enceinte ? fit Tyler, et ça réveilla aussitôt Caroline._

_- Qui t'en as parlé ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Un de mes amis d'école qui m'a demandé si j'allais avoir une fille ou un garçon, répondit Tyler. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais après tout s'est éclairé. Tu dois être enceinte._

_- Je suis enceinte, dit Caroline. Mais… mais il n'est pas de toi._

_- Quoi ? hurla Tyler. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule ! J'ai peut-être rompu avec toi mais je ne t'ai jamais trompée ! Comment t'as pu faire ça !_

_Caroline avait envie de pleurer, c'était trop tôt pour ça._

_- Tyler, calme-toi, fit-elle en levant les mains. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois. On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis quatre mois._

_- Oh, se détendit Tyler. Alors il est de qui ?_

_- Ce soir-là au bar, l'homme qui m'a offert un verre ? C'est lui, expliqua Caroline. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, je ne connais que son prénom. Je vais le faire seule._

_- Oh, répéta Tyler, mais Caroline put voir le soulagement sur son visage._

_- C'est quoi ce merdier que tu vas faire seule ? fit Bonnie en entrant dans la pièce._

_Tyler et Caroline se retournèrent et la regardèrent._

_- Tyler._

_- Bonnie, dit Tyler, et les trois restèrent là, gênés. Eh bien, je vais y aller. Salut._

_- Salut Tyler, répondit Caroline en fermant la porte. C'était sympa._

_- Il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Bonnie et Caroline acquiesça._

_- 5 ans de ma vie, fit-elle, et elles retournèrent au lit._

_**Le présent**_

- Tyler, dit Caroline en regardant les yeux grand ouverts son ex petit ami.

- Hey, Care, fit Tyler en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit-elle. Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ?

- Un de mes vieux amis se marie, répondit-il. Je suis venu pour le mariage. Mystic Falls peut survivre sans son Maire pendant un week-end.

Tyler regarda Klaus.

- Tyler, je te présente Klaus… mon petit ami, dit Caroline, et Klaus s'étouffa avec le verre de vin qu'il buvait. Ça va, mon chéri ?

- Oh, ça va amour, répondit Klaus.

- Attends… dit Tyler en regardant Klaus. C'est le mec du bar. Le père d'Ella. Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était ?

- C'était le cas, mais il s'est avéré qu'il est le frère de mon voisin, donc on a repris le contact quand il est venu rendre visite à son frère, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Caroline, et elle donna un coup de pied à Klaus sous la table.

- C'est exact, fit Klaus en lui rendant son coup de pied.

- Oh, c'est super, dit Tyler.

- Comment va Hayley ? demanda poliment Caroline.

- Elle va bien, les enfants aussi, répondit Tyler, et Caroline lutta pour garder son sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

- Voilà votre addition, M. Mikaelson, dit le serveur en tendant l'addition à Klaus.

- Merci, répondit celui-ci, ne s'occupant même pas de regarder la note avant de sortir sa carte de crédit.

- Mikaelson ? fit Tyler. Comme dans Klaus Mikaelson ?

- Oui ? s'étonna Klaus.

- Ma mère vient d'acheter une de vos peintures, elle en parle continuellement, lui raconta Tyler. Elle m'a dit que vous ne quittiez jamais l'Europe. Ma mère a dû aller en Angleterre pour l'acheter.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il m'arrive de quitter l'Europe, répondit Klaus comme s'il parlait à un nigaud. Je dois voir mon amie et ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Tyler, on doit vraiment y aller.

- Oh, bien sûr, désolé, fit Tyler. Je vous laisse. C'était bon de te revoir Caroline.

- Pour moi aussi, répondit Caroline, et elle retourna son regard vers Klaus qui souriait moqueusement.

- Petit ami, hein ? fit celui-ci.

- La ferme, répondit-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Donc, il jouait au football, n'est-ce pas ? dit Klaus, et Caroline cligna des yeux.

- Comment tu l'as su ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il en a le genre, et laisse-moi deviner, tu étais la capitaine des cheerleaders, ajouta-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as cherché nom numéro de sécurité sociale et ma déclaration de revenus aussi ? demanda Caroline, et Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me souviens de notre nuit ensemble que tu étais très flexible, expliqua-t-il, et Caroline rougit. Cheerleader était la conclusion logique et bien sûr tu aurais été capitaine. Tu ne te serais pas contentée de moins.

- Oui, si tu veux savoir Tyler était dans l'équipe de football et j'étais la capitaine des cheerleaders, dit Caroline. Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet des ex, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de la tienne ?

- Tatia ? demanda Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Je vous ai vus ensemble au mariage, dit-elle doucement.

Klaus ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Eh bien ça explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Ella, tu doutais probablement de ma nature après ça, fit Klaus.

Le serveur revint avec l'addition. Klaus prit la note et la signa.

- Laisse-moi donner le pourboire, demanda Caroline, mais Klaus l'ignora.

- Viens, allons marcher, dit-il en se levant.

Caroline se leva et le suivit.

K&C

C'était une soirée agréable et ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Les talons de Caroline lui faisaient mal donc elle enleva ses chaussures et maintenant Klaus les tenait.

- Je l'aimais, fit Klaus, et Caroline le regarda. Tatia. Tout du moins, de la façon dont n'importe quel garçon insensé peut aimer quelqu'un. Tout le monde dit que je n'ai pas l'instinct paternel, et ils ont raison, mais la seule fois où j'ai vraiment pensé à avoir des enfants, c'est quand j'étais avec elle. Ensuite j'ai commis l'erreur de l'amener à la maison pour qu'elle rencontre ma famille.

- C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Elijah ? demanda Caroline.

- Oui, répondit Klaus. Elle lui a plu tout de suite, ça se voyait. C'était immature, mais j'étais content d'avoir quelque chose que mon frère voulait parce que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Ensuite mon père est mort et Elijah a eu ce titre reluisant auquel il était difficile de résister tandis que j'étais juste un artiste débutant.

- Donc elle a rompu avec toi et est sortie avec lui ? dit Caroline.

- Exact, après ça je me suis jeté dans mon art et j'ai finalement commencé à faire quelques affaires. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais de l'argent et une jolie carrière d'artiste, lui raconta Klaus. J'ai commencé à être invité à des soirées privées et à apparaître dans des magazines d'art. J'avais réussi, et à cause de certains évènements que je ne relaterai pas, Elijah a dû abandonner son titre.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Tatia a commencé à revenir vers toi ? fit Caroline.

- En effet, et j'étais suffisamment en colère et malveillant pour recommencer quelque chose avec elle, répondit Klaus. Mais maintenant ils sont mariés et c'est bien fini, même moi j'ai assez le sens de l'intégrité, ajouta-t-il. J'ai eu des liaisons avec des femmes mariées, oui, mais pas avec la femme de mon frère. Il y a des lignes que même moi je ne franchirai pas.

- C'est bon à entendre, dit Caroline avant d'ajouter : enfin, à part pour ce qui est d'avoir des liaisons avec les épouses d'_autres_ hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Les riches femmes dans la cinquantaine aiment mes peintures _et_ moi, répondit Klaus, et Caroline rit. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça.

- Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir t'accorder ma confiance après ce que j'ai vu, mais en me racontant tout ça, je pense que tu commences à la gagner, fit Caroline.

A sa grande surprise, Klaus rit.

- Quoi ?

- Le Petit Chaperon Rouge dit au Loup « Je te fais confiance », expliqua Klaus. Les derniers mots qu'elle ait jamais prononcés.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me manger ? demanda Caroline, et Klaus eut un large sourire.

- Déjà fait, amour, dit-il, et les joues de Caroline virèrent au rouge. Fais-le-moi savoir si tu veux que je recommence.

Caroline reprit ses chaussures et le frappa avec.

- Je vais te dire autre chose, mon ange.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tomber amoureux est quelque chose que je ne referai plus jamais, répondit Klaus.

K&C

Klaus regardait l'enveloppe sans oser l'ouvrir. Sa vie changerait à la seconde où il lirait les résultats. Si Ella était bien de lui, alors il tiendrait toutes ses promesses. Si elle ne l'était pas, Klaus pourrait retourner à sa vie. Mais voulait-il qu'Ella soit sa fille ? Après Tatia, Klaus n'avait plus jamais repensé à avoir des enfants, et s'il s'avérait qu'Ella _n'était pas _de lui, une part de lui serait déçue. Klaus prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lut la lettre attentivement et la reposa. Il fit le tour de sa chambre d'hôtel, reprit la lettre et la regarda encore.

Il avait une fille.

Ella était de lui.

Klaus prit son téléphone et regarda les numéros. Il marqua une pause au nom d'Elijah mais ne trouva pas la force de l'appeler. A la place, il descendit d'un contact. Klaus pressa la touche et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Bonjour, eh bien, elle est de moi, dit-il à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Ella est ma fille.

K&C

- Ça s'est bien passé ? dit Katherine, surprise. Mais c'était un tel crétin.

- Je sais, répondit Caroline, tout aussi surprise qu'elle. Mais on a bien discuté et il s'est même ouvert à propos de Tatia.

- Qu'on déteste, c'est ça ? fit Katherine, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Oui, on la déteste totalement, répéta Caroline.

- Maman ! appela Ella. Regarde comme je vais haut !

- Je vois, trésor, dit Caroline en souriant à sa fille sur la balançoire. Fais attention.

- Donc tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda Katherine. Laisser Klaus entrer dans sa vie ?

- Maintenant qu'il a arrêté de me menacer de me poursuivre en justice, oui, répondit Caroline. Je ne crois pas qu'il va mettre la pagaille dans sa vie. Il sera juste une personne de plus à l'aimer.

Caroline sourit légèrement. Oh non. Katherine connaissait ce regard. C'était le même regard que Caroline utilisait à l'époque quand il s'agissait de Tyler Sans Cervelle.

- Oh, ne prends pas ce chemin-là, fit fermement Katherine.

- Quel chemin ? demanda innocemment Caroline.

- Tu sais exactement lequel, répondit Katherine. Monsieur l'Artiste Torturé s'est ouvert à toi une fois et maintenant tu es complètement gaga de lui.

- Je ne suis pas gaga de Klaus. J'ai une règle de non-accent, tu te rappelles ? fit Caroline. Les résultats sont tombés, s'il choisit d'être une part de sa vie, alors il sera une part de la mienne. Je suis juste contente qu'on s'entende bien maintenant, c'est tout.

Caroline se leva pour aller jouer avec Ella, laissant là Katherine.

Katherine avait toujours été douée pour comprendre les gens. Ce Klaus avait peut-être eu le cœur brisé par Tatia, mais c'était un bourreau des cœurs lui-même. Katherine connaissait Caroline depuis toujours, cette fille tombait vite et éperdument amoureuse, mais personne ne l'avait jamais rattrapée. Ils avaient tous laissé Caroline s'écraser au sol.

- Désolée je suis en retard, fit Elena en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Pas de problème, dit Katherine. Où est Bonnie ?

Elena sourit.

- Bonnie avait un rencard avec Kol hier soir et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis, lui raconta-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils ont finalement admis leurs sentiments.

- J'en ai perdue une autre, souffla Katherine. Tu es mariée, Bonnie et Kol commencent à sortir ensemble, Caroline va sauter sur le père de son bébé avant qu'on s'en rende compte. Je suis la seule fille intelligente qui reste.

- Je crois juste que tu n'as pas encore rencontré le bon gars, dit Elena, et Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a pas de bon gars pour moi, répondit-elle.

K&C

Elijah venait de raccrocher d'avec Rebekah. Apparemment elle prévoyait d'aller rendre visite à Kol à Chicago. Elle ne dupait personne. Ils savaient tous que Rebekah allait enquêter sur leur nièce récemment découverte. Oui, les résultats étaient tombés. Ella était en fait leur nièce. C'était dur d'imaginer Klaus en père, mais Elijah avait foi en lui.

- Elijah ? l'appela Tatia et Elijah retint un gémissement.

- Oui ? fit-il en lui faisant face.

- A qui parlais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- A Rebekah, répondit Elijah. Elle veut aller à Chicago pour voir Ella. Je songe à y aller également.

- On va aller à Chicago ? s'étonna Tatia, et Elijah secoua la tête.

- _Je_ vais aller à Chicago, corrigea-t-il. _Toi_, ma chère, tu vas rentrer en Angleterre.

- Mais… commença Tatia, mais Elijah leva la main.

- Tu dois récolter seule ce que tu as semé, fit Elijah, et il reprit son téléphone pour prendre ses dispositions.

K&C

- T'as l'air nerveux, commenta Kol, et Klaus le fusilla du regard.

- La ferme, répondit-il.

- C'est juste le zoo, fit Kol en essayant de rassurer son frère qui était manifestement totalement flippé. Ella va juste montrer du doigt tous les animaux qu'elle veut ajouter à sa collection d'animaux en peluche. Achète-lui un tigre en peluche et elle t'aimera pour toujours.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Klaus.

- En gros, oui, répondit Kol en haussant les épaules. Oh, et ne te vexe pas si Ella essaye d'imiter ton accent. Elle aime bien nos voix marrantes d'Anglais.

- D'accord, dit Klaus.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, promit Kol.

- Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? demanda Klaus, et Kol retint un rire.

- Si tu as réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à te faire suffisamment apprécier de Caroline pour qu'elle te laisse voir Ella, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour Ella, le rassura-t-il. C'est une mini Caroline. Même si elle a beaucoup de « moments Klaus », comme quand elle est vraiment grincheuse.

- Je ne suis pas grincheux, rétorqua Klaus, mais Kol leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, frangin, répéta-t-il. Vas-y et sois le gars charmant, gentil, que je sais être enfoui très _très_ profondément en toi.

Klaus quitta l'appartement de Kol et alla à la porte de chez Caroline. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il n'y avait personne, mais ensuite Klaus regarda plus bas et vit la plus magnifique petite fille sur laquelle ses yeux s'étaient jamais posés.

- Bonjour, fit la voix chantante de la petite fille.

L'univers entier de Klaus bascula.


	9. Chapter 9

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Elo69 (Moi aussi, j'ai adoré le fait que Klaus ait besoin que Kol le rassure !)et Klaroline68 (Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire…).**

* * *

Caroline arriva dans le salon pour voir Klaus et Ella se regarder l'un l'autre fixement.

- Ella, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos d'ouvrir la porte ? dit Caroline, et ils quittèrent tous les deux leur transe pour la regarder.

- N'ouvre pas la porte à moins qu'un adulte soit dans la pièce avec toi, répondit Ella en baissant les yeux.

- Et est-ce qu'il y avait un adulte dans la pièce avec toi ? demanda Caroline.

- Non, marmonna Ella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras la prochaine fois que quelqu'un frappera à la porte ? reprit Caroline.

- Je te le dirai pour que tu ailles ouvrir, dit Ella, et Caroline sourit.

- C'est bien, fit-elle, et elle s'adressa finalement à Klaus. Entre.

Klaus entra dans l'appartement et Caroline sentait qu'il était nerveux, même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre évidemment.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, dit-il, et Ella fit de grands yeux.

- Il parle bizarrement comme Oncle Kol ! s'exclama-t-elle, et Caroline rit.

- Je sais, en fait c'est le frère d'Oncle Kol, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il vient avec nous au zoo aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Klaus, dit Klaus à Ella.

- Kloose, fit Ella en déformant son nom.

- Klaus, ma puce, corrigea Caroline.

- Kloose, répéta Ella, puis elle parut contrariée. J'arrive pas à le dire.

- C'est un nom difficile, mon ange, la rassura Klaus en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur. Alors pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas Nik ? C'est comme ça que ma sœur m'appelle.

Il lui donna un petit coup sur son nez avec son doigt.

- Nik, répéta Ella, et Klaus sourit. Tu as des fossettes, comme moi ! Maman adore mes fossettes, elle dit que c'est la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vue !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Klaus en se relevant et en regardant Caroline. Tu penses que les fossettes sont adorables, amour ?

- Je pense que les fossettes _d'Ella_ sont adorables, répondit-elle. Maintenant, arrêtons de parler de ça et allons au zoo !

- Ouais ! fit Ella, surexcitée. Je veux voir les lions, et les éléphants, et les girafes, et les tigres, et les…

Ella commença à lister chaque animal connu de l'Homme alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

K&C

Après l'incident des « fossettes », Caroline avait peur qu'Ella commence à remarquer plus de ressemblances entre elle et Klaus, mais elle semblait maintenant trop distraite par les animaux pour s'en préoccuper. Caroline regardait Ella aller et venir parmi les animaux et Klaus était pendu à ses lèvres. Un regard vers eux et vous pouviez voir qu'ils étaient père et fille. Tout le monde répétait continuellement à quel point Ella ressemblait à Caroline, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vue à côté de Klaus. D'accord, Ella ressemblait plus à Caroline physiquement, mais Klaus et elle avaient les mêmes expressions et les mêmes tics. Ils penchaient même la tête au même moment à la maison des reptiles. C'en était presque comique. Klaus racontait aussi à Ella des histoires sur sa rencontre avec un lion et un éléphant. Caroline n'était pas sûre de savoir si elles étaient vraies ou non, mais Ella semblait les aimer.

- Je vois pas, protesta Ella alors qu'elle sautait pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais était bloquée par la foule.

Klaus tendit la main et Ella la prit sans hésitation.

- Accroche-toi, d'accord ? fit-il, et Ella acquiesça.

Klaus la prit par les bras et la plaça sur ses épaules avant que quiconque ait pu cligner des yeux.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Ella. Maman, regarde comme je suis grande !

- Je vois ça, répondit Caroline, et elle chuchota à Klaus : Si tu la laisses tomber, je te tue.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, amour, dit Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je faisais ça tout le temps avant.

- Avec Rebekah ? demanda Caroline.

- Hum… oui… avec Rebekah, fit Klaus en évitant son regard.

Bizarre.

Ella attira encore leur attention donc Caroline ne put en savoir plus, mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'idée que Klaus lui cachait quelque chose, une fois de plus, mais elle n'allait pas approfondir le sujet maintenant. La journée se déroulait trop bien pour déterrer un drame supplémentaire.

Klaus leur offrit le déjeuner. Caroline essaya encore de protester, mais comme la fois d'avant il se contenta de l'ignorer. Caroline savait qu'il avait de l'argent, beaucoup même, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'il devait tout payer dorénavant. Caroline était parfaitement capable de payer elle-même, elle n'avait pas besoin de son argent. C'était un problème pour Caroline, d'ailleurs : elle avait l'habitude de veiller sur tout le monde autour d'elle, mais personne ne veillait réellement sur _elle_. Elle ne savait pas vraiment _laisser _les autres prendre soin d'elle. Une fois encore, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle allait laisser couler. La journée se passait super bien et Caroline n'allait pas laisser son côté névrosé tout gâcher.

- C'est quoi ton travail d'adulte, Nik ? demanda Ella à Klaus tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

- Ma puce, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, intervint Caroline. Tu vas t'étouffer.

Ella se donna en spectacle en avalant sa nourriture.

- Je suis un artiste, mon ange, répondit Klaus.

- Je veux être une artiste ! fit Ella, excitée. Tout le monde dit que je suis très douée !

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Klaus, puis il demanda : Pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas quelques-uns de tes dessins quand on retournera chez toi ? J'adorerais regarder le travail d'une autre artiste. Je suis sûr que c'est spectaculaire.

Ella rougit.

- Il peut, maman ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Caroline.

- Après ta sieste, répondit Caroline, et Ella fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je suis pas fatiguée, insista-t-elle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ella était complètement vannée. Au lieu de la porter sur ses épaules, Klaus transportait maintenant une Ella presque endormie jusqu'à la voiture. Il commença ensuite à la mettre dans son siège auto.

- Je peux… fit Caroline, mais Klaus la coupa.

- Je l'ai, dit-il, mais Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder pour être sûre qu'il le faisait correctement.

Il l'installa parfaitement, et ne la réveilla même pas. N'y avait-il rien que ce gars ne pouvait faire ? Ah oui, avoir une liaison avec la femme de son frère. Elle avait presque oublié ça.

- Tu t'en es super bien sorti, dit Caroline sur le trajet du retour.

Elle vit Klaus laisser échapper un minuscule soupir de soulagement.

- Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de lui acheter un animal en peluche pour qu'elle t'apprécie.

- Et si je lui achetais juste un poney ? proposa Klaus avec un large sourire.

Caroline le fusilla du regard.

- Hors de question, répondit-elle. Et elle va essayer de te parler pour que tu lui en donnes un, aussi. Elle est très persévérante. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça ?

Klaus sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Est-ce qu'elle me ressemble vraiment beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je vois à quel point vous êtes semblables, répondit Caroline. Ella est ta fille, c'est évident.

- Je veux qu'elle le soit, dit Klaus. Je veux qu'elle soit ma fille.

Le rythme cardiaque de Caroline accéléra.

- Tu en es sûr ? fit-elle en le regardant.

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, répondit Klaus, le regard si intense que Caroline dut détourner les yeux.

K&C

Klaus porta une Ella endormie dans l'appartement. Caroline indiqua la chambre d'Ella et il l'y porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Klaus tira la couverture au bout du lit sur elle. Il la regarda une seconde. La regarda simplement. Regarda la façon dont sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à chaque petite respiration. Observa tandis qu'Ella se tournait et replongeait dans son sommeil. Une mèche tomba sur son visage et Klaus l'en dégagea. Il n'avait jamais vu un spectacle aussi magnifique de sa vie. Comment était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on venait juste de rencontrer ? Il sentit qu'on l'observait et Caroline se tenait dans le couloir. Elle lui sourit doucement et il marcha jusqu'à elle. Caroline éteignit la lumière et laissa la porte entrouverte.

- Elle va dormir un moment avec la journée qu'elle a passée, dit-elle. Tu veux rester pour le dîner ? Je n'ai pas de grands talents culinaires, mais Bonnie a déposé des lasagnes si tu veux.

- Ça donne envie, amour, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir, regretta Klaus. J'ai des appels à passer ce soir, quelques affaires qui requièrent mon attention.

- Oh, d'accord, bien sûr, fit Caroline.

- Dis à Ella que je viendrai voir ses dessins demain, elle a ma parole, reprit Klaus, et Caroline acquiesça.

Il lui serra rapidement la main et partit. Caroline s'appuya contre la porte.

Klaus voulait d'Ella.

Il voulait être son papa.

Ella avait finalement un père.

Caroline essuya une larme qui était tombée sur sa joue.

Son bébé avait finalement un père.

K&C

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester hier, dit Klaus à Ella le jour suivant. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi pour me faire pardonner. Ferme les yeux.

Ella s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Klaus mit quelque chose dans sa main.

- Ok, mon ange, ouvre-les.

Ella ouvrit les yeux et vit que dans sa main il y avait un dessin d'elle avec un poney, ou un étalon comme il aimait les appeler.

- Waouh, fit Ella en regardant le dessin avec de grands yeux. Ça me ressemble tellement ! Tu es vraiment doué.

- Merci, ça signifie beaucoup de la part d'une autre artiste telle que toi, répondit Klaus, et Ella rit.

Elle adorait la façon dont il parlait. Elle adorait aussi qu'il lui parle comme à une grande, et pas comme à une petite fille. Ella regarda sa maman.

- Maman, tu peux le mettre sur le frigo, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle. Juste au milieu ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Caroline en lui prenant le dessin et en le mettant au centre du frigo.

On frappa à la porte. Caroline alla ouvrir et vit Bonnie et Kol sur le seuil.

- Hey, fit-elle.

- Hey Care, fit Bonnie en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle observa Klaus et remarqua qu'il était effectivement beau gosse, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Kol la suivit.

- Oncle Kol, j'ai rencontré ton frère ! s'exclama Ella, surexcitée, dès qu'elle le vit.

- Je vois ça, répondit-il, et il alla les rejoindre.

- Il a dit qu'il aimait bien mes dessins et il en a même fait un de moi ! ajouta-t-elle presque en sautillant.

Kol sourit. Il aimait qu'Ella soit si heureuse. Elle alla vers Bonnie et lui montra le dessin.

- T'as même pas eu besoin de lui acheter un animal en peluche, pas vrai frangin ? se moqua Kol.

Klaus le fusilla du regard. Tandis que les filles étaient occupées, le visage de Kol devint sérieux.

- Tu es sûr à propos de ça ?

- Oui, répondit Klaus en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est ma meilleure amie et cette petite fille est l'être le plus merveilleux du monde, si tu blesses l'une des deux je te jure que je te battrai à mort avec ma batte de baseball, l'avertit Kol.

- Je me souviens que ta batte de baseball était ton arme favorite, dit Klaus sans tenir compte de la menace. Et je n'ai aucune intention de les blesser.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Caroline en les rejoignant.

- Mon frère m'a menacé de me tuer si je vous blessais, raconta Klaus, et Caroline rit.

- Avec sa batte de baseball, je parie ? dit-elle, et Klaus acquiesça. C'est une mort bien plus rapide que ce que mon amie Katherine a prévu. Elle a parlé de n'utiliser qu'une lime à ongles. Ça pourrait prendre un moment.

- Tué par une batte de baseball ou une lime à ongles ? considéra Klaus. C'est tellement dommage pour eux que je n'aie pas l'intention de mourir avant un bon moment.

- Ah oui, quand il était petit, Nik voulait trouver un moyen de se rendre immortel, raconta Kol à Caroline. Il y revenait continuellement. En fin de compte, Elijah a réussi à lui en parler et l'a convaincu que c'était impossible, mais il a eu cette obsession pendant des années.

- Kol, si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche, la prochaine chose qui en sortira ce seront tes dents, le menaça Klaus, tout en gardant son sourire pour le bien d'Ella, qui heureusement n'était pas assez près pour entendre.

- Allons-y, fit Caroline avant qu'un combat n'éclate entre les deux frères. On a un important déjeuner qui nous attend.

Caroline rejoignit Ella.

- Sois gentille avec Kol et Bonnie, d'accord ?

Caroline serra Ella dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se tourna pour partir et Klaus commença à la suivre, mais il fut stoppé par quelqu'un prenant sa main. Il se retourna et tout à coup Ella passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Il se figea un moment avant de la serrer fermement en retour.

K&C

- Eh bien, ça n'est pas très drôle, fit Damon alors que lui, Stefan, Klaus et Caroline déjeunaient pour discuter des questions légales. Je m'attendais plutôt à une bagarre.

- Tu devrais être heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre, dit Stefan à son frère. C'est toi qui as trouvé le surnom de _L'Eventreur_, tu te souviens ? J'aurais détesté avoir à t'humilier en public si c'était allé au tribunal.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais mettre sur pied des fonds pour Ella, je suppose que c'est toujours le cas ? demanda Damon à Klaus qui acquiesça.

- Oui, dit-il. Je pense à 1,5 pour commencer, mais je l'augmenterai annuellement.

- 1,5 quoi ? demanda Caroline, perdue.

- 1,5 million, Barbie, clarifia Damon, et Caroline s'étouffa avec la bouchée de salade qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Million ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je vais aussi te faire parvenir une pension alimentaire, d'après toi quel serait le montant suffisant ? demanda Klaus à Caroline. Je pensais à 1000$ par mois, mais si tu as besoin de plus ce n'est pas un problème.

- Tu me donnes 1000$ par mois de pension alimentaire ? s'étonna Caroline.

- Sauf si tu as besoin de plus, répondit Klaus mais Caroline se retrouva à court de mots. Le montant devrait couvrir les frais scolaires d'Ella, de même que toute autre dépense dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Caroline ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Pendant que Barbie est silencieuse, pour une fois, continuons, fit Damon et Caroline parvint à lui lancer un regard furieux. On doit aussi parler du droit de visite.

- J'espérais qu'Ella pourrait venir me voir en Angleterre cet été, dit Klaus à Caroline. Tu viendrais aussi, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais qu'elle voit où je vis et qu'elle rencontre ma mère et mes frères.

- Donc apparemment on se dirige vers les étés avec papa ? demanda Damon en regardant Caroline. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

- Hum… fit Caroline en se mordant les lèvres. Je pensais plutôt que lui nous rendrait visite à Chicago, tu vois, dès que tu peux.

- J'adorerais le faire, mais j'ai une vie en Angleterre, répondit doucement Klaus. Je vais essayer de m'en détacher et de venir ici fréquemment, mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Je ne veux pas décevoir Ella en ayant à aller et venir sans régularité. Si elle vient et reste avec moi l'été, ce sera quelque chose sur lequel elle pourra compter. Je veux être quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter.

Caroline semblait en plein conflit. Oui, Klaus avait quelques bons arguments, mais elle ne pourrait pas renoncer à son enfant pour plusieurs mois chaque été.

- Comme je le disais, les affaires de garde, agaçantes petites choses, fit Damon en se servant un verre.

Caroline le fusilla du regard.

- Tu as dit que tu voyageais beaucoup, rappela Caroline à Klaus. Quand tu voyageras à travers toute l'Europe, que feras-tu d'Ella ?

- Je l'emmènerai avec moi, lui répondit Klaus.

- Et pour toutes les soirées auxquelles tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai deux frères en Angleterre ainsi que ma mère, que tu as rencontrés, si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur Ella elle serait entre de bonnes mains, expliqua Klaus.

- Mais… commença Caroline.

- Pourquoi n'en reparleriez-vous pas plus entre vous, et on ferait le point ensemble plus tard, les interrompit Stefan avant qu'une dispute éclate. Il y a de toute évidence d'autres points sur lesquels travailler. J'ai tous les documents pour mettre officiellement le nom de Klaus sur le certificat de naissance et pour le déclarer comme étant le père d'Ella, et Damon commencera avec les fonds. Ça vous va ?

- Oui, merci Stefan, répondit Caroline.

- Tu payes le déjeuner, pas vrai ? lança Damon à Klaus qui, en retour, le frappa derrière la tête.

Caroline rit. On pouvait toujours compter sur Damon pour détendre l'atmosphère.

K&C

- Tu comprends ma réaction, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Caroline alors qu'ils rentraient à son appartement. On n'a même pas parlé à Ella et maintenant tu veux la prendre l'été ? Ça va trop vite.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes aussi. Pour que tu puisses voir où je vis et à quoi ressemble ma vie, répondit Klaus. Après ça, peut-être qu'on pourra trouver un arrangement pour qu'Ella reste seule avec moi.

- Ma carrière est au point mort donc je peux probablement prendre un congé pour venir avec vous cet été, mais tu as raison. J'ai besoin de voir comment tu vis avant de laisser Ella avec toi l'esprit tranquille, dit Caroline, puis elle ajouta : Mais aussi longtemps qu'Elijah sera marié à Tatia, je ne veux pas qu'Ella reste avec lui. Je ne veux pas de Tatia près de ma fille.

- D'accord, approuva Klaus. Ella ne restera jamais avec Tatia. Je te le promets.

K&C

- Donne-ça à son professeur quand tu iras la chercher, dit Caroline en tendant un mot à Klaus.

C'était son premier jour de reprise au travail et Klaus allait récupérer Ella à l'école.

- C'est juste pour lui dire qu'Ella rentre à la maison avec toi.

- D'accord, fit Klaus en mettant le mot dans sa poche.

- Ça c'est la clé à utiliser quand tu la ramènes à la maison, reprit-elle en lui donnant une clé. N'abuse pas du privilège d'avoir la clé de mon appartement comme Kol le fait. C'est quoi son problème avec l'idée de frapper ? On ne lui a jamais appris à le faire ?

- Trait de famille, Rebekah ne frappe pas non plus, répondit Klaus en prenant la clé.

- Elle peut prendre un casse-croûte quand elle rentre. Je viens d'acheter des mûres. Ella adore ça, continua Caroline. Et pendant que tu seras seul avec elle, elle va probablement ramener sur le tapis cette histoire de poney, donc contente-toi de te taire parce qu'elle peut continuer pendant des heures…

- Ah oui, à propos de ce poney… commença Klaus, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Klaus, l'interrompit-elle, Ella t'apprécie déjà, elle t'aime probablement, tu n'as pas besoin de lui donner un poney. Tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter son affection.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, amour, sourit Klaus. J'élève des chevaux en Angleterre. L'une des juments vient de donner naissance. C'est une autre femelle. J'allais la vendre, mais Ella peut l'avoir si elle veut. Ça ne ferait aucune différence pour moi.

Caroline le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

- Sérieusement ! s'exclama-t-elle et Klaus se contenta de sourire.

K&C

- Salut Nik ! fit Ella quand elle le vit l'attendre à la sortie de l'école.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il la serra à son tour. Klaus n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à prendre les gens dans ses bras au fil des années, mais il commençait vraiment à aimer ça.

- Viens, je dois donner ça à ton professeur, dit-il, et ils la rejoignirent.

Caroline lui avait dit que son nom était Madame Peters.

- Bonjour, dit Klaus en tendant le mot à Mme Peters. Je viens chercher Ella aujourd'hui.

Mme Peters y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Le frère de Kol, fit Mme Peters, et Klaus acquiesça.

Kol avait déjà dû venir chercher Ella. Klaus ressentit une autre pointe de jalousie à l'idée que son frère ait été impliqué dans la vie d'Ella, et pas lui.

- Très bien. A demain, Ella.

- Au revoir Mme Peters ! fit Ella avec un signe de la main, et ils partirent. Où est maman ?

- Je l'ai convaincue de me laisser venir te chercher aujourd'hui, lui expliqua Klaus.

Elle sourit et lui prit la main.

- J'espérais aussi que tu pourrais dessiner quelque chose pour moi ? ajouta-t-il. Mon frigo est un peu vide et aurait besoin d'un peu d'art.

- Je peux te faire plein de dessins ! répondit Ella, surexcitée.

- Fantastique, fit Klaus.

K&C

Caroline se montra une heure plus tard. Klaus et Ella étaient assis par terre à dessiner et Ella regardait le travail de Klaus les yeux grand ouverts.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Caroline, et Ella hocha la tête.

Ses mains étaient de toutes les couleurs et ses yeux bleus scintillaient.

- Nik m'apprend de nouvelles tech… tech… répondit Ella en butant sur le mot.

- Techniques, finit Klaus, et Ella acquiesça.

- C'est super, fit Caroline, heureuse qu'ils tissent des liens. Ella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver les mains ?

- D'accord maman, dit-elle en allant vers l'évier.

Caroline se tourna vers Klaus qui se levait.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il, même si Caroline pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment nerveux.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle.

Ella revint dans le salon.

- Ma puce, assieds-toi, on a quelque chose à te dire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Traduction de la fiction de **_**peaceful village**_** – Merci à Béné et **_**Saphira Swan**_** pour leur aide.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Elo69 (La réaction d'Ella arrive tout de suite), Klaroline68 (De rien, ravie que tu aies adoré !) et Glee4 (Moi aussi, je suis vraiment fan de cette Katherine !).**

* * *

- Ma puce, assieds-toi, on a quelque chose à te dire, dit Caroline, et Ella s'assit sur la chaise en face Klaus et Caroline.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en tapant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

- Hum… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que la raison pour laquelle tu n'avais pas de papa, c'est que j'étais égoïste et que je ne voulais pas te partager avec qui que ce soit ? demanda Caroline, et Ella hocha la tête. Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de dépasser ça et de te partager. Ella, Klaus, ou Nik, est venu nous voir parce que c'est lui ton papa, ma puce.

Ella cligna des yeux et Caroline et Klaus retinrent leur respiration, se demandant comment elle allait réagir. Elle n'avait que quatre ans après tout.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Caroline, et elle regarda Klaus.

- Je suis désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps, mon ange, mais je suis là maintenant, dit Klaus à Ella dont le visage était toujours dénué d'expression.

Tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Ella reprenne la parole.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'emmèneras manger une glace et que tu me pousseras sur la balançoire comme Claire avec son papa ? Et est-ce que je pourrai te faire une carte à l'école pour la fête des pères ? Je pouvais jamais le faire avant. J'en faisais toujours une pour Oncle Kol ou Oncle Stefan. Joseph a dessiné des poissons sur sa carte. Tu aimes les poissons ?

Klaus et Caroline laissèrent tous les deux échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais Caroline eut également un pincement au cœur à cause de la réponse naïve d'Ella. A quel point ça avait réellement affecté sa fille de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à appeler papa ?

- J'adore les poissons, répondit Klaus, et Ella sourit. Viens là, mon ange.

Ella rejoignit Klaus et sauta sur ses genoux, puis l'enveloppa de ses bras. Caroline regardait tandis que Klaus fermait les yeux et serrait fermement Ella contre lui. Elle savait que malgré tous ses défauts, il serait un bon père pour Ella. Klaus ouvrit les yeux et regarda Caroline. Il retira un de ses bras d'Ella et prit Caroline contre lui, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte à trois.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit Ella dans le cou de Klaus, et il la serra encore plus fort si c'était possible.

Caroline pouvait voir l'amour qu'ils ressentaient déjà l'un pour l'autre, et elle ne laisserait jamais rien foutre ça en l'air. Il y avait trop à perdre désormais.

K&C

- Je ne l'aime pas, dit Bonnie à Kol dans l'appartement d'en face.

- Tu ne le connais même pas, répondit-il.

- D'accord, je ne lui fais pas confiance, ton frère a « bourreau des cœurs » écrit partout sur lui, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je connais mon frère, et quand il s'engage dans quelque chose, il s'y tient, lui expliqua Kol. Il ne quittera pas Ella si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Et Caroline ? demanda Bonnie. Et si Klaus lui brisait le cœur ?

- Caroline est trop intelligente pour ça, répondit Kol. D'ailleurs aucun des deux n'a dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de se mettre ensemble. Bien sûr, j'ai surpris Caroline à mater le cul de mon frère, et Klaus était totalement en train de la déshabiller du regard, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils vont se baser sur les sentiments qu'ils pourraient avoir. Ils ont Ella, à qui ils doivent penser.

Bonnie semblait toujours sceptique.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors crois-moi quand je dis que je ne laisserai aucun cœur être brisé, promit Kol.

- Pas même le mien ? fit doucement Bonnie, et Kol sourit.

- Nan, répondit-il. La seule chose que je vais briser, c'est ton cerveau quand j'en aurai fini avec toi et que tu te retrouveras dans le coma.

- Oh mon dieu, fit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En fait, commençons tout de suite.

Kol prit alors Bonnie sur son épaule et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

K&C

- Un poney ? Vraiment ? fit Katherine à l'autre bout du fil.

Caroline était au travail sans rien à faire, donc elle avait appelé Katherine et la mettait au courant des derniers évènements.

- Ouais, il lui a donné un putain de poney, dit Caroline, mais ensuite elle continua : Enfin, je suppose qu'il l'_avait_ déjà, et qu'il lui _donne_, pas qu'il lui _achète_, mais quand même… Ça reste un putain de poney.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Katherine. Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est stupide, mais tout ce dont Ella parle maintenant, c'est Klaus. C'est « papa ceci » et « papa cela », je suppose que je suis un peu jalouse, répondit Caroline. Je devrais être heureuse de ce qui se passe, je veux dire, Klaus s'en sort super bien. Il veut assumer la moitié des responsabilités. Payer pour l'école, la prendre pendant l'été, et je ne sais pas comment le laisser faire. Ça n'a toujours été que moi. Klaus m'a même _officiellement _demandé de regarder son dossier médical pour voir si elle était allergique à quoi que ce soit pour être sûr qu'Ella ne serait pas malade quand elle serait avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore tellement de mal à le laisser avoir un peu de contrôle ?

- Parce que tu ne sais pas comment faire, lui expliqua Katherine. Tu ne sais pas comment laisser qui que ce soit prendre les commandes parce que tu n'as jamais été capable de compter sur un homme. Je veux dire, Tyler ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu compter sur Tyler Sans Cervelle, et ton père t'a quittée. Kol est vraiment le seul homme sur lequel tu aies pu compter, et tu le tiens encore à l'écart parfois.

- Ça c'est pas vrai, protesta Caroline. J'ai confiance en Kol en ce qui concerne la vie d'Ella.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit non quand il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? demanda Katherine. Et ne me sors pas cette excuse d'accent.

- Parce que je ne ressentais rien de ce genre pour lui, répondit Caroline. D'ailleurs je suis heureuse d'avoir refusé, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Si nous étions sortis ensemble, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Exact, mais il n'empêche que tu n'étais pas prête à saisir ta chance, dit Katherine, et Caroline soupira. Ecoute, je ne connais pas ce gars, mais j'ai l'impression que Klaus est sérieux quand il s'agit d'Ella. Je crois que ton problème est plus de te protéger toi-même que de protéger Ella.

A ce moment-là, la patronne de Caroline la rejoignit. Caroline se redressa.

- Hum… Merci Madame Dobrev, je vais m'en occuper, au revoir, fit Caroline, puis elle raccrocha. Bonjour Isobel.

- Hey Caroline, vous pouvez aller à l'épicerie et me ramener à déjeuner ? demanda Isobel.

- Bien sûr, fit Caroline en se levant. Autre chose ?

- Non, ça sera tout pour le moment, la congédia Isobel.

Caroline prit son sac et elle était à mi-chemin de la porte quand le téléphone sonna. Caroline fit demi-tour mais Isobel dit :

- Je prends, Caroline, allez-y.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Caroline détestait être une assistante. Aller à des évènements avec Isobel et prendre des notes, c'était bien, mais aller chercher à manger ? Pas ce que Caroline avait envisagé pour sa vie future. Dans ses rêves elle était mariée à Tyler, avait 2 ou 3 enfants, et avait une carrière d'organisatrice d'évènements couronnée de succès. Ça n'était pas arrivé. A la place de ce rêve, elle avait eu Ella, et elle en valait tellement la peine.

Quand Caroline revint, Isobel était toujours au téléphone. Elle posa sans bruit le sac de nourriture sur le bureau d'Isobel avant de retourner au sien. Caroline venait de finir d'écrire quelques emails quand elle entendit Isobel l'appeler.

- Caroline, pouvez-vous venir ici un moment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en entrant et en prenant un siège.

- J'ai eu une conversation téléphonique très intéressante vous concernant, dit Isobel.

- Ah ? fit Caroline, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant.

_Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? _Bien sûr, elle passait un peu trop de coups de fil personnels, mais elle avait toujours fini son travail dans les temps.

- C'était le musée d'art pour dire qu'ils allaient accueillir un évènement pour un artiste Européen très célèbre, expliqua Isobel. C'est sa première exposition en Amérique et ils s'attendent à ce qu'elle attire une foule de spectateurs. Le fait est que malgré cela ils ont demandé à ce que _vous_ organisiez l'évènement.

- Moi ? fit Caroline, surprise.

- Oui, l'artiste s'est montré très insistant sur le fait que vous soyez celle qui organiserait ce qui sera probablement l'évènement le plus exclusif de l'année. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ils vous veulent… Oh, ne le prenez pas mal ma chère, mais vous êtes seulement une assistante.

- Pas de problème, mentit Caroline.

_Comment pourrait-elle ne pas mal prendre ça ?_ Ensuite, tout prit son sens.

_- Pour moi, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est qu'on te laisse ta chance._

_- C'est quelle agence ?_

- C'est quel artiste ? demanda Caroline même si elle avait le sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Niklaus Mikaelson.

L'enfoiré sournois.

K&C

- Papa ! s'écria Ella quand Klaus vint la chercher à l'école.

Caroline l'avait autorisé à la récupérer une heure plus tôt pour qu'ils aient un moment père/fille. Ella se jeta sur lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Mme Peters les rejoignit.

- Ella nous a tout raconté sur vous, dit-elle. Son sens artistique est génétique, apparemment. Elle a montré à tous les enfants le dessin d'elle que vous avez fait. Elle était très fière.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Klaus en se tournant vers Ella.

Elle rougit et détourna la tête, subitement timide. Mme Peters sourit.

- Ella aime toujours parler, et elle a vanté vos qualités toute la journée, raconta Mme Peters, et Klaus ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage.

- Eh bien n'est-ce pas amusant, parce que je suis très fier d'elle moi aussi, répondit Klaus, et Ella se retourna et le regarda. Allez, viens, mon amour, nous allons faire une surprise à ta maman.

- Ah bon ? fit Ella en lui prenant la main.

Klaus acquiesça.

- Ravi de vous avoir revu, dit Klaus à Mme Peters.

- Au revoir Mme Peters ! fit Ella avec un signe de la main, puis elle se tourna vers son papa. C'est quoi la surprise ?

- Nous allons préparer le dîner pour ta maman, répondit Klaus, et Ella fit un sourire identique à celui de son père. Allons-y.

Le magasin n'était pas loin, donc ils marchèrent. Ella tenait la main de son père et lui racontait sa journée en détail. Elle était bavarde, mais ça ne gênait pas Klaus le moins du monde. Il aurait pu écouter sa jolie voix toute la journée durant. Quand ils arrivèrent au magasin, Ella l'informa qu'elle était trop grande pour être placée dans le caddy, mais qu'elle n'était pas trop grande pour être portée. Elle reposait sur la hanche de Klaus, ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'ils traversaient le magasin, ramassant tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le dîner. Klaus trouva un tablier taille enfant et dut l'acheter pour Ella car il savait qu'elle aurait l'air adorable avec. Le temps qu'ils terminent, Ella sautillait presque d'excitation.

Klaus donna bien sûr à Ella la partie facile du travail. Il avait acheté des fleurs et Ella les arrangeait dans un pot en plastique avant qu'il les mette dans un vase. Cela lui prit un moment parce qu'elle devait être sûre que les fleurs aient l'air parfaites, ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il s'occupait des pâtes et râpait le fromage. Une fois cela fait, Ella mélangea les pâtes et le fromage avant de précautionneusement verser le mélange au fromage dans la cocotte (avec l'aide de Klaus bien sûr). Ella le saupoudra de chapelure et Klaus le mit dans le four. Ella programma le minuteur et il ne leur restait plus désormais qu'à attendre Caroline. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Ils venaient de s'asseoir pour dessiner quand ils entendirent la clé dans la serrure.

- Hey Ella ! fit Caroline, et Ella courut l'embrasser.

- Salut maman, j'ai cuisiné ! s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Je vois ça, dit Caroline, puis elle regarda Klaus. Klaus.

- Bonjour, amour, tu as passé une bonne journée au travail ? répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Caroline voulut lui effacer ce sourire d'un coup de poing.

- Ma puce, va te laver les mains pour dîner, dit Caroline.

Ella alla dans la salle de bain et Caroline se tourna vers Klaus.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Profitons d'abord d'un bon dîner et on pourra parler de ça plus tard, répondit Klaus.

- Plus tard, promit Caroline, et elle rejoignit Ella qui lui montra ce qui cuisait.

- Macaronis au fromage ? fit Caroline en jetant un coup d'œil à Klaus.

- Mais pas en boîte, pointa Ella.

- Ça a l'air très bon, répondit Caroline. Je suis impatiente d'en manger. Ella, pourquoi ne mettrais-tu pas la table ?

- D'accord maman, fit-elle, et elle s'éloigna.

- J'aurais aimé avoir du vin ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais j'ai peur de ne rien avoir de plus proche que du jus de raisin, dit Caroline à Klaus, qui rit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, amour, répondit-il, et alors le minuteur sonna.

Le dîner était très agréable. Caroline n'avait jamais mangé de macaronis au fromage fait maison auparavant et c'était exceptionnel. Klaus cuisinait bien, en plus. Il avait passé un semestre en Italie et y avait appris beaucoup. Il leur parla d'autres lieux où il était également allé. Rome, Paris, même Tokyo. Caroline l'enviait. Elle n'avait jamais quitté les Etats-Unis jusqu'à récemment, et quand elle était allée en Angleterre elle n'avait visité aucun lieu touristique. Quand ils eurent fini, Ella se mit à dessiner tandis que Klaus et Caroline rangèrent tout. Maintenant qu'Ella était occupée, Caroline revint sur le sujet de l'exposition.

- J'apprécie que tu m'aies demandée, mais je n'attends rien de toi, dit-elle. Tu ne me dois rien.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'exposition en Amérique et il faut que ça soit parfait. Bien sûr je pourrais engager quelqu'un que je ne connais pas pour lancer ma carrière en Amérique, ou je peux demander à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, raisonna Klaus.

- Tu me fais confiance ? s'étonna Caroline.

- Tu me fais confiance, du moins assez pour laisser Ella seule avec moi, répondit Klaus. Je te retourne la faveur en te faisant confiance à mon tour. J'ai foi en toi.

- Merci, fit doucement Caroline.

- Vois ça comme ça, amour : le prochain tableau que je vendrai servira aux frais de scolarité d'Ella pour Oxford, donc il faut que ça soit sans défaut, et je sais que tu peux te montrer à la hauteur, expliqua Klaus.

- Ella va aller à Oxford ? demanda Caroline.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas mentionné ? fit Klaus innocemment, mais en souriant.

- Non, ça a dû te sortir de la tête, répondit Caroline en souriant également.

- Les Mikaelson vont à Oxford depuis des générations, il semble juste qu'Ella puisse y étudier également, expliqua Klaus.

- Et que va-t-elle étudier ? continua à demander Caroline.

- Les affaires, répondit Klaus. Si elle veut être une artiste, c'est mieux de connaître cet aspect-là aussi, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Mouais, et quand en informeras-tu Ella ? demanda Caroline.

Ils regardèrent Ella qui leur fit un signe de la main. Elle retourna à son dessin avec ses crayons.

- Probablement pas avant quelques années supplémentaires, fit Klaus, et Caroline rit.

Elle aimait cette plaisanterie taquine qu'ils avaient. C'était sympa.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'Ella portera un petit sweat-shirt Oxford dans un futur proche ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Si je ne lui en donne pas un, Elijah ou Finn le feront, répondit Klaus. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Finn a quelques bodies Oxford pour son bébé.

- Très subtil, commenta Caroline.

Elle réalisa ensuite à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur conversation, ou leur séance de flirt, et leurs sourires à tous deux s'effacèrent soudainement.

- Maman, papa, les appela Ella, et Caroline et Klaus s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Venez voir ça.

- On arrive, ma puce, répondit Caroline, et elle rejoignit l'endroit où était assise Ella sans regarder en arrière.

K&C

- Tu l'aimes bien, c'est vraiment une si mauvaise chose ? demanda Elena le lendemain alors qu'elles déjeunaient.

- Oui, c'est très mauvais, cet homme débarque avec plus de bagages qu'un terminal d'aéroport, répondit Caroline. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il affronte ses démons. Klaus ne parle toujours pas à son frère et ne tourne pas la page « Tatia ».

- Mais il dit que c'est fini maintenant qu'elle est mariée, pas vrai ? fit Elena.

- Oui, mais qui sait, dit Caroline, et elle soupira. J'ai attendu cinq ans que Tyler devienne l'homme que je voulais qu'il soit et ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il a rompu avec moi parce que sa maman lui a dit de le faire et est retourné à la maison la queue entre les jambes.

- Donc tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas attendre ? demanda Elena, et Caroline acquiesça.

- Klaus est mon mec idéal, oui, admit Caroline. Cultivé, sophistiqué, gentil, fort, et on s'amuse bien ensemble. Il va être un super papa et je crois réellement qu'on peut élever Ella ensemble, mais en tant que couple je ne pense pas que ça marcherait. Klaus est une aventure sans lendemain, du genre à prendre les filles et à les jeter. J'ai fait ça une fois et je me suis retrouvée enceinte.

- Tu veux plus, clarifia Elena.

- Je veux plus, je mérite plus, ajouta Caroline.

- Putain, ouais ! intervint pour la première fois Katherine.

- Mais hier soir, c'était parfait, leur raconta Caroline. Klaus a préparé le dîner avec Ella, on a ri, c'était probablement l'une des meilleurs soirées de ma vie. On vient aussi de me laisser ma chance grâce à Klaus. Et je le vois. Je me vois tomber amoureuse de lui, mais je me vois aussi être blessée. Gravement. J'ai mes bagages aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Elena.

- Essayer de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, je suppose, répondit Caroline.

Le portable d'Elena sonna, interrompant la conversation.

- Oh, désolée, fit Elena en regardant le message. Je dois y aller. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, lui assura Caroline.

- D'accord, je t'aime, dit Elena, puis elle partit à la hâte.

- Où est-ce qu'elle va avec une telle hâte ? demanda Caroline à Katherine.

- Elle ovule, répondit Katherine. Ma petite sœur s'apprête à surprendre son petit mari au travail.

- Elena essaye de tomber enceinte ? dit Caroline, sous le choc.

- Ouais, fit Katherine, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Oh, merde. J'étais pas censée dire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle te le dira, fais semblant d'être surprise, d'accord ?

- J'ai compris, c'est bien pour elle, dit Caroline, encore hébétée.

Elena essayait d'être enceinte. Ça semblait un peu surréaliste.

- J'ai besoin d'un service, fit Katherine en changeant de sujet.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Caroline.

- Ça te dérangerait que je reste chez toi quelques jours ? demanda Katherine. Mon connard de propriétaire a augmenté le loyer et je dois trouver un nouvel appart.

- Pas de problème, mais mon appartement est un peu exigu, pointa Caroline. Tu devras dormir sur le canapé.

- C'est très bien, répondit Katherine.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Elena ou Bonnie ? Elles ont toutes les deux des chambres en plus pour toi, demanda Caroline.

- Hum… Avec Elena qui essaye d'être enceinte et Bonnie qui sort maintenant avec le mec le plus excité de la planète, je ne crois pas. Kat a besoin de son sommeil réparateur pour rester belle, l'informa Katherine. Au moins je sais que tu n'es avec personne, donc tu ne vas pas me tenir éveillée toute la nuit.

- Merci pour ça, fit Caroline.

- Quand tu veux, bébé, répondit Katherine.

K&C

Cette nuit-là, Caroline entendit un léger coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarda et vit Ella dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Hey, ma puce, dit Caroline. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Ella acquiesça.

- Allez, viens dans le lit avec moi.

Ella fit un grand sourire et sauta dans le lit à côté de Caroline.

- Ces derniers jours ont été très excitants pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, répondit Ella en se blottissant contre elle. J'ai un papa maintenant.

- Oui, tu en as un, fit Caroline.

- Mais je te préfère toujours le plus, dit Ella dans un bâillement.

Caroline embrassa son petit front. C'était agréable d'entendre Ella dire ça.

- Je te préfère le plus aussi, dit Caroline, et elle s'allongea et éteignit la lumière.


End file.
